Vengeance of Atlantis
by Blu Wolf 23
Summary: Taking place two months after the film, this story follows the Vikings of Berk as they combat an ancient threat that comes from below the waves. outmatched,outgunned and well in over their heads. Its up to Hiccup to lead his tribe to victory or die trying
1. Living the good life

So many things can change in two months. Two months ago Hiccup was the least popular person on the entire island of Berk. Two months ago Dragons and Vikings were still at war. But that was two months ago. Things were completely different now. Hiccup yawned as he climbed out of bed, his metal foot squeaking as he put his weight on it.

Hiccup`s dragon, Toothless was still asleep in the rafters of his home. Then Hiccup proceeded outside to get breakfast for his friend. Hiccup walked down the rocky path that led from his house to the market. The sun was already up, but the cool sea breeze kept it nice and cold. Hiccup placed his hands in his pockets and enjoyed the peacefulness of the morning. Soon he`d reached the market, where he was to buy a small basket of fish for his dragon.

"Morning Hiccup", The Fisherman said.

While his dragon, a grey and blue Gronckle. Who sat in the corner feasting on roasted mutton. The fisher man was a muscular man, with blonde hair and beard. Since Vikings on Berk didn't fight dragons for living, they were exploring new occupations.

"Are you going to my daughter's party this afternoon?" He asked.

"Toothless and I wouldn't miss it for anything." Hiccup replied.

"Good, she`s very excited to have her friends over on such a special day." The fisherman gave the basket of fish to Hiccup. "Don't disappoint her."

"Yes sir." Hiccup said awkwardly before trudging back to his house.

"Don't forget her gift!" The fisherman called.

Hiccup almost dropped the basket. He hadn't gotten Astrid a gift yet. A surge of panic and anxiety hit him. What kind of boyfriend was he, forgetting to buy his girlfriend a gift for her birthday. He`d surely be dumped.

"Don't worry," Hiccup called back trying to sound as confident as possible. "It`s an awesome gift! "

He opened the door to his house and walked inside. Hiccup tossed the basket of fish onto the table in frustration. Toothless jumped down from the rafters and tore open the basket with his teeth.

"What are we goanna do, Astrid is going to kill me." Hiccup groaned. Toothless glanced at Hiccup, rolled his eyes and continued to eat.

Hiccup sat down on his bed and placed his head in his hands.

"Its ok, we`ll figure something out, probably."

Toothless ate the last of his fish then glanced over at his rider, as if to say "calm down". Hiccup walked over to the map of Berk and studied it for a few minutes. Toothless lumbered over to Hiccup`s side, staring at his friend with concern.

"Toothless saddle up, we`re going to the Forbidden Caves." Hiccup told his dragon who started lumbering towards the door.

Hiccup grabbed his saddle, and riders harness. He hooked up to Toothless once they were outside and took to the skies.

The wind was fairly strong during the flight, but there were very few clouds in the sky. Toothless seemed uneasy, Gobber had told him that Dragons can sense coming changes in the weather. Far off in the distance, a typhoon was brewing. Hiccup could see the black storm clouds. They flew to the southwestern side of the island, not too far from where Astrid first kissed Hiccup. Then Hiccup sent Toothless into a shallow dive. Then Hiccup had Toothless make a hard right turn and they flew into a small sea cave. Luckily, there wasn't a Thunder drone inside of it.

"Perfect." Hiccup said as they landed.

In the middle of the sea cave was a blue crystal formation. Hiccup walked up to it and tried to break off a piece. Then Toothless snorted and jerked his head to the left, and Hiccup stood aside and Toothless destroyed the formation with a single fire blast.

"Thanks bud." Hiccup said as he placed the pebble sized crystal bits into a small leather pouch. Then Toothless bounded out of the cave.

"Where do you think you're going?" Hiccup shouted while chased after the Dragon as it ran across the rocky shore.

"Wait up!" Hiccup shouted.

Toothless would look back occasionally at Hiccup and snort as if to say "Keep up". Then Toothless reached a rocky ledge and jumped down. Hiccup followed, although he had to climb down a series of razor sharp rocks to reach the sandy cove that Toothless was in. There buried in the sand was a pile of beautiful sea shells.

"What would I do without you, buddy?" Hiccup asked his friend. Toothless sat on his hind legs and smiled.

"Now, if I could just get some shark teeth." Hiccup said to himself. Then he had an idea.

"Toothless, were going to the market." Hiccup told the dragon. Then Hiccup leapt onto the Night Fury`s back and they took to the skies.

They landed outside the Fisherman's store. Hiccup ran in.

"Back again are we?" Astrid`s dad asked.

"Yeah", Hiccup replied, "have you guy`s caught a great white shark yet?"

"Why yes," the fisherman said beaming with pride, "two days ago we hauled in the monster. It's in the back of the shop, you can have a look see if you`d like."

"OK, then I'll be in the back." Hiccup said nervously stepping into the back room, closing the door behind him.

Hiccup slowly walked over to the shark`s corpse, which sat in the back of the room on a butchering table. Hiccup gagged at the smell of the decaying fish, and slowly pried open its jaws. Which contained dozens of razor sharp teeth, Hiccup grabbed one tooth and yanked it out of the fish`s mouth. He repeated this until he had ten teeth in his leather pouch. Along with the crystal fragments and the seashells,

"_Perfect_." Hiccup thought and then opened the door to the front of the shop.

"It's a beauty, isn't it?" The fisherman asked Hiccup upon his return.

"Yeah, sure is." Hiccup replied. I`ve probably should get going, you know with the party in an hour or so.

Oh yes, the fisherman, you should probably go get ready.

"Yeah, I should." Hiccup said as he exited the shop. "See you later then… I guess." Hiccup then closed the door to the shop, looked at Toothless and sighed.

"What I do for my girlfriend." He whispered to the Night Fury, who made a noise very similar to a laugh.

"Stop it, Toothless." Hiccup said turning red. We`ve got work to do.

Then the duo walked uphill towards Hiccups house. Once inside, Hiccup got a thread of brown leather and sat down at dinner table with the rest of his supplies. Which he dumped out onto the table, then began arranging the trinkets in a pattern along the leather thread.

"There we go." He said after finishing the gift, which was a necklace.

"What do you think, bud?" The young Viking asked showing the necklace to Toothless, who nodded in approval.

"Good, time to get ready for the party." Hiccup said as Toothless smiled and went off to his corner of the house.

After a minute or so, Toothless came back with a dark red bow tie around his neck. Hiccup was dressed the same way he did every day but he had a black bow tie around his neck. He also carried Astrid`s gift along with him, wrapped up in paper with red rose tied to it.

"Ready?" Hiccup asked his friend, who excitedly ran around in circles.

"I`ll take that as a yes." Hiccup said with a grin. Then the two exited the house and started walking towards party.

Hiccup knocked on the door of Astrid`s house, but it was her Deadly Nadder, named Thorn who answered. Toothless greeted him with a friendly grunt, and then as they entered the house the two began to chase one another through the house.

"What`s up." Snotlout said as Hiccup entered the living room.

"Hey." He said in reply.

"Hiccup, my man what's happening?" Tuffnut said as he started up the stairs to Astrid`s room.

"Nothin much", Hiccup replied.

Then Ruffnut came down the stairs behind her brother.

"Hey Hiccup." She said. "Did Toothless come with you?"

"Yeah," Hiccup said, "He`s down stairs playing tag with Thorn."

The twins then rushed down stairs to see the Night fury. Then as he reached the top of the stairs he saw Fishlegs come out of the bathroom.

"Man, he grumbled, this is like my fifth bathroom break in the past hour. Something's wrong with me."

"Maybe the twins put laxative in the appetizers again." Hiccup said with a laugh.

"Maybe", Fishlegs murmured before walking downstairs.

Then Hiccup knocked on the door of Astrid`s room.

"Who is it?" She asked from inside the room.

"Your boyfriend." Hiccup replied.

"Which one?" Astrid teased.

"The one who rides a Night fury!" Hiccup said sarcastically.

"Oh, Come in." she told him. Hiccup opened the door.

"Happy birthday." He told her holding up the package.

"Thanks." She said kissing him on the cheek.

You're welcome. He murmured, his face still scarlet red.

The two started walking down stairs, only to see Fishlegs rushing past them trying to get to the bathroom. Hiccup shook his head. The two reached the ground floor and sat at the table. Even though Hiccup was now accepted by the other teens of Berk, it was still a bit of an adjustment. Going from zero to hero in two months, but he never let the fame go to his head.

Toothless then bounded up next to Astrid, and sat down.

"Hi Toothless, how you doing. Ready to _munch-munch?"_ She asked

the last bit she said was actually Dragonese. It basically means eat, though that may seem a little obvious. Toothless smiled at Astrid. Astrid giggled.

"I still can't believe you taught him that." She said glancing at Hiccup.

He glanced over at his girlfriend, an octopus tentacle sticking out of his mouth. He swallowed and said _Scrumlush_, (Delicious). Astrid grinned;

"Hiccup had pronounced the word wrong. Hiccup you need to roll your tongue on the last bit." She instructed.

Astrid was better than Hiccup at many things, speaking Dragonese was one of those things. Soon Hiccup realized that the Twins weren't eating any of the appetizers. Which meant that they`d put something in the food. Ruffnut saw the look on Hiccup`s face and snickered,

"Don't worry we didn't put laxative in the octopus." She whispered.

Soon the feast had been reduced to scraps.

_"Thankee."_ (thank you) Tuffnut said after belching fairly loud.

"Alright time for presents." Astrid`s mom said after collecting the plates.

Hiccup looked around. Everyone's gifts were far bigger than his. Ruffnut and Tuffnut had gotten Astrid a brand new dragon saddle from Gobber`s workshop. Snotlout had gotten her an awesome looking lance. Even Fishlegs had out done him by getting Astrid very nice expensive looking battle helmet. Hiccup was nervous when he gave his gift to Astrid. She sniffed the rose and smiled

"My favorite flower." She said. Then opened the packaging, taking out the necklace.

"It's supposed to reflect your personality." Hiccup explained,

"The crystals show that you're amazing, and that you can outshine the stars."

"The shark teeth symbolize that you're fierce and brave, when required."

"Finally the sea shells represent your natural beauty, and gentleness. "

Hiccup was bright red; there was an awkward silence at the table. Astrid examined the necklace,

"Hiccup it`s…" but before she could finish Hiccup started talking again.

"I know it's a crummy gift compared to a lance, or a dragon saddle or even a helmet." He stammered.

"I wouldn't blame you if you're mad at me."

Why would I be mad? Astrid asked.

" Because it's a crummy gift." Hiccup replied.

"No it isn't." Astrid protested.

"It isn't?" Hiccup murmured, perplexed.

"Hiccup, this necklace is beautiful." Astrid said holding it to her heart.

"It is?" The Viking teen asked.

"Yes!" Ruffnut replied. "You must have spent hours making it."

"Yeah no kidding." Fishlegs murmured.

"It is pretty cool." Snotlout grumbled.

"Gee, thanks guys." Hiccup said sheepishly as Astrid put the necklace around her neck.

"How do I look?" She asked.

Awesome, Hiccup replied. He then glanced back at Astrid`s dad who nodded in approval. The rest of the party went off without a hitch.

Soon after everyone had left Astrid and Hiccup were snuggling by fireplace.

"I still can't believe you liked my gift." Hiccup said to his girlfriend.

"Like it? I love it because you made it. Not some craftsman." Astrid replied, scooting closer to him.

Then Lightning flashed, the house shook as thunder rumbled outside. Toothless and Thorn appeared to be nervous.

"Sounds like a typhoon." Astrid murmured.

"Toothless and I better start heading home." Hiccup said with a sigh.

"Oh no you don't." Astrid`s mom said entering the room.

Hiccup and Astrid quickly scooted away from each other.

"Thor-forbid you walk home in the midst of a storm. You can stay here for the night."

"Thank you ma`am." Hiccup replied.

"You're welcome, young man" Astrid's mom said walking back up stairs.

Then Hiccup saw Astrid`s dad shoot him a venomous look from the top of the stairs, as if to say "don't try anything with my daughter". Then the two walked off to their bedroom.

"Astrid, I don't think your Dad…" Then Hiccup noticed that she`d fallen asleep in his arms.

Hiccup smiled and noticed he was feeling tired as well. Before he knew it he was asleep too. Then explosion shook the house, wind and rain poured in from a hole in the wall. Then a terrifying machine charged into the house, snarling and screeching. Toothless and Thorn attacked almost immediately.


	2. Demons of the past

The machine that was now laying siege to Astrid`s house was around 25ft long and looked similar to a bat. The machine had glowing red eyes, and teeth like daggers. The creature had interlocking bronze plates for skin; its underbelly was exposed though revealing wires, pistons and whirring gears. Tiny glowing symbols covered its body. The machine also had the tail of a serpent.

It roared as Thorn swung his tail at it, sending a dozen razor sharp spikes into his face. Toothless jumped on to the machines back, using his claws to rip off a piece of bronze plating. The bat wrapped his tail around Toothless and hurled him across the room. The beast roared, and then Astrid's parents rushed down the stairs with their weapons. Then Thorn roared and sent a jet of fire at the mechanical monster. In panic, the machine stumbled outside and rolled in the mud trying to extinguish the flames. Thorn pressed his attack; Toothless slid under the belly of the machine and used his teeth to rip out a mouthful of wires. Oil and sparks flew out from the wound as the bat groaned. Thorn got in close and drove his spiked tail into the bat`s eye. Oil spluttered out of the wound. Astrid charged the bat with her lance and stabbed it in the shoulder. Then with its wing it swatted her away. It then pinned Astrid to ground with its clawed feet. Hiccup jumped onto Toothless` back and they charged into battle.

"Hey over here!" Hiccup shouted as Toothless jumped onto the machines head.

Hiccup kicked at the bats remaining eye, while his dragon tore its head apart with its claws. Then Hiccup noticed a glowing red crystal through the hole toothless had made in its armor. It must of acted as it`s heart.

"Toothless there!" Hiccup told the Night fury.

Toothless glanced over and saw the crystal but then the bat roared in anger and tossed them off his back. Hiccup tumbled off Toothless` back and landed next to his girlfriend.

"Ow." He grumbled.

Then the bat`s tail smacked Astrid`s parents and they flew into a pile of sheep wool. Toothless roared and leaped onto the machines back reached into the hole in its armor and ripped out the crystal, along with a bunch of wires and gears.

The machines eyes went black, the glowing symbols went dark. The bat groaned and fell over. Oil had been sprayed all over Toothless` face. He held the red crystal in his jaws.

"Good work." Astrid`s dad said climbing out of the pile of wool.

Soon the rest of the village had gathered around the now defeated metal monster.

"Thor`s-beard what is that?" Stoick the vast (Hiccups dad) asked.

Then he threw his arms up in frustration as Hiccup told him.

"I leave on a fishing trip for two days, and the village is attacked for the first time in two months!" Stoick asked.

"Pretty much", Hiccup replied.

"The real question is where this thing came from!" Gobber grumbled hobbling towards the dead machine.

Hiccup walked up to the dead bat and examined its inner workings. "It looks like it was made by people, another tribe of Vikings maybe?" Snotlout asked.

"No, this machinery is far too complex for any Viking to fully understand." Hiccup replied.

"Perhaps another civilization", Stoick asked.

"There is no other civilization that we know of that is this advanced." Gobber protested.

"What about the Atlantians?" Fishlegs asked.

"They`re just a myth!" Astrid`s dad scoffed.

"No". a weathered old voice said. "They are not."

Everyone turned to see the village elder walking towards the slain machine.

"Long ago", she began, "The Atlantians were the most powerful society the world had ever known. Soon they grew greedy, and began their conquest of the world. Everywhere they went the ocean flooded there newly obtained land."

Lighting flashed, and the wind picked up. The rain had drenched everyone.

"The dragons, the elder continued, went to war with the Atlantians. They won after many bloody battles, and banished the Atlantians below the waves." They haven't returned to the surface world ever since."

"Until now", Ruffnut murmured.

"The Atlantians are seeking revenge." "This bat, as the elder said this she gently kicked the machine, is just a scout."

"There will be more soon, war is upon us."

Hiccup glanced at Astrid who looked pretty freaked out.

Stoick took a deep breath. "We need to learn more about these cowards and their war machines."

"Legend says that one of their temples isn't too far from where the Dragons nest used to be. We could start there." Fishlegs said.

"Very well, Hiccup and Snotlout, take your dragons, Find these ruins and bring back what information you can." Stoick told the teens.

Hiccup turned to see Toothless holding the red crystal in his claws. Then the Night fury growled and in a single crushing squeeze turned the red crystal to dust that blew away in the wind.


	3. The typhoon of war

The wind howled, massive waves crashed onto the shores of Berk. Lightning danced across the sky. Thunder shook the very foundation of every building on the island. Hiccup and Snotlout were not going anywhere until the storm died down. The Viking teens sat inside of the dragon stables, waiting out the typhoon. Snotlout`s Monstrous Nightmare, named Firefang growled at the thunder that was shaking the building. Hiccup wasn't that excited to be going on a trip with Snotlout. Their relationship had improved a little, but tensions between them were worse than ever. Snotlout was jealous of Hiccup because of his relationship with Astrid. Astrid had told him that Snotlout always hit on her when he wasn't around.

Meanwhile, Ruffnut and Tuffnut were brushing the teeth of their dragon, a Hideous Zippleback named Billy Bob. Fishlegs and his Gronckle, named Stella were sleeping atop a pile of hay. The laxative must have worn off a little because Fishlegs didn't have to go to the bathroom as often. But now he had really bad gas, which was just as bad.

"This is all your fault." Astrid said to the twins as Fishlegs let another one rip.

"We didn't know it`d be this bad! "Tuffnut protested.

Astrid turned to see Hiccup holding his breath; she rolled her eyes and glanced at her dragon who was licking his wounds from the battle. Then she saw Snotlout scooting closer to her.

"Back off." She said.

"What?" he asked.

"You know what." She grumbled.

Then Hiccup looked over at Snotlout and scowled, his face turning purple. Astrid had never seen him so mad before. Then she realized that he was still holding his breath. Then he started turning blue, his eyes widened as he struggled to hold his breath.

"BREATHE!" Astrid shouted.

Hiccup inhaled sharply, his face returned to its normal color.

"Seriously what do you see in him!" Snotlout growled and then pointed at Hiccup.

"You just gestured to _all _of me, seriously why do you guys keep doing that!" Hiccup protested. Then Gobber walked in

"The eye of the storm is passing over the island. If your goanna go, you better go now!" He said to the teens.

"Come on Toothless, let's go." Hiccup said marching out of the stable.

Before he exited he looked at Snotlout one last time as if to say, "we`ll finish this later." Then as Snotlout and his Dragon exited the stable as well, the door slowly shut.

"There goanna end up killing each other." Ruffnut murmured.

"Yup." Astrid replied.

The flight would be a long uncomfortable one. The wind was very strong; the sea was churning with waves up to 100ft in height. Lighting forced the Vikings to fly low, but the rough seas made this more difficult than anticipated.

"Man this is crazy!" Snotlout shouted over the wind.

"Well if you want, you can go back and tell Astrid I'll be back soon, since I won't have you dragging me down." Hiccup teased.

"Ha-ha, very funny." Snotlout grumbled.

Toothless shivered as the rain continued to soak him and his rider.

"Hang in there." Hiccup said scratching the dragon behind his ears.

Then wind gusted and Toothless had to flap his wings faster in order to go through a patch of rough air. Then Snotlout's scream broke the awkward silence between them. A massive rogue wave was just a few hundred yards from them.

" I really hope you can swim!" Hiccup shouted as the 150ft wave crashed down on top of them.

Astrid sat on her bed, fiddling with the necklace that Hiccup had given her.

"I hope you ok." She murmured.

Then her Dad`s deep voice broke the tense silence in the house.

"Astrid!" He called.

"Coming!" She shouted, and then made her way down stairs.

"What do you need Dad?" She asked reaching the bottom of the stairs.

"We need to talk." Her Dad responded.

"About what?" she asked.

"Your… err… relationship with Hiccup." "I know you're happy with him…but. It worries me that he may not be able to take proper care of you." Her Dad explained.

"This is just because he isn't that strong, isn't it?" Astrid said raising an eyebrow.

"Don't change the subject." He grumbled.

Astrid rolled her eyes. "You're so insecure you know that." She growled.

"Young lady, you will not speak to me like that!" Her Dad shouted.

"Whatever." Astrid said turning away from him.

"Why don't you date Snotlout or Tuffnut instead?" He asked.

"If you think there so great, why don't you date them?" Astrid suggested.

**"That's **_**IT!" **_Her dad screamed, **I'm not asking you anymore, I`m telling you. You are forbidden from seeing that boy!**

Then someone knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Astrid`s dad shouted.

"The door slowly opened, um… is this a bad time?" Gobber asked.

"No we were just having a _talk_." Astrid replied.

"Ruffnut and Tuffnut went to look for your crab cages an hour ago and they haven't come back. I was wondering if any of you wanted to help me find them." Gobber explained

"I`ll come." Astrid replied. "Thorn, wake up. "

She told her dragon who was sleeping in the corner. The Nadder yawned as it stood up, and then walked over to its rider. Then the trio walked out of the house, before the door closed Astrid shot her dad one last hateful look. Then once outside Astrid hopped onto Thorn, While Gobber hopped onto his Boneknapper, named Saxon and they took to the turbulent skies.

Hiccup awoke with a sharp breath, before spitting water out of his mouth.

"Toothless, you still with me bud?" Hiccup moaned as he sat up.

The Night fury groaned in reply.

"Snotlout, you still here?" Hiccup asked

"Sort of." he grumbled in reply.

The group staggered to their feet as they recovered from the shock of what just happened. Then in the distance was a massive set of structures. Towers, walls and at the heart of the ruins a massive pyramid that was taller than anything else in the area.

"I wonder if those are the ruins were looking for." Hiccup murmured.

"No," Snotlout replied, "I`m pretty sure that's a ginger bread house." "OF COURSE THAT'S WHAT WE`RE LOOKING FOR, LOOK AT IT!" He shouted.

Toothless growled at the Viking Teen.

"Well we better get moving." Hiccup grumbled. Then the group set of for the structures to the north.

Thorn was having a pretty difficult time staying in the air; the massive waves that threaten to knock them out of the sky weren't helping that much either.

"Do you see them!" Gobber asked over the wind. Then Astrid heard the distressed cry of Ruffnut.

"Help!" She shouted. "I can't swim!"

Astrid jumped off the back of her dragon and into the churning sea and swam towards her friend.

"Where's your brother?" She asked.

Ruffnut shrugged. "We got separated after we crashed; some tentacle thing yanked us out of the sky."

Astrid looked up and whistled. Thorn swooped down and plucked Ruffnut from the sea.

"Take her back to Berk." She instructed.

The dragon turned and flew off. Astrid then swam off to find Tuffnut.

Hiccup and Snotlout cautiously entered the ruins, looking around for any surprises', like spears flying out from the walls, or more killer machines. But surprisingly there was nothing out of the ordinary. Then there was a snarl from the end of the hallway. It had come from behind a massive stone wall.

"Toothless, take it out." Hiccup instructed.

Then the Night fury blew apart the wall.


	4. Wrath of Atlantis

Astrid gasped for air as she came up from underwater. That was the 3rd wave that she had to dive under in the past 5 minutes. Then she saw Tuffnut slumped over the back of Billy bob.

"Tuffnut!" She shouted, "are you OK!" Then a long steel tentacle wrapped around her body and dragged her beneath the waves.

Hiccup felt a strange numbness in the back of his skull. Either from Toothless` fire blast knocking him and Snotlout off thier feet , or the tiny voice in the back of his skull telling him something was wrong. As they climbed through the hole in wall, they noticed that something was chained to the floor, a very peculiar Dragon. Although the dragon's tail, wings and the back of its head had lime green feathers with blue tips. Its scales were silver, and its eyes were blue. The dragon had a very cat like body; it's had two curved ram horns on the sides of its head. The dragon hissed and shot purple fire as the group got closer to it. Toothless roared and put himself between the imprisoned dragon and his rider.

"It`s ok, bud." Hiccup said trying to calm his dragon down. "Why don't you break those locks, and we`ll see if her mood improves."

Hiccup could tell this dragon was a girl because all girl dragons are slightly smaller and leaner then boy dragons.

Toothless used his teeth to rip the chains apart. Then the dragon was free. She happily sprinted in circles, when she realizied this.

We`ll call you… Zoey, Hiccup decided.

The dragon jumped into the air and did a loop.

"I guess you like that name." Snotlout said with a laugh.

Zoey then looked at Toothless and began circling him. Toothless` eyes got bigger; he nervously shifted from foot to foot. Then crackle of lightning hit the three dragons in the room, knocking them unconscious.

"NO!" Hiccup shouted rushing towards his dragon.

Then a flash of light hit him, and he fell to the floor feeling like he`d been hit by Gronckle`s tail. Then he blacked out, as he was dragged into the shadows. Snotlout drew his mace as a pack of gold and silver robotic wolves surrounded him.

"Stay back." he warned.

The wolves had glowing green eyes, silver skin with occasional patches of gold. The wolf opened its mouth as it howled revealing hundreds of tiny spinning saw blades for teeth. The claws on its feet were actually knife blades. Then one of the jumped at Snotlout ready to devour him. Snotlout smacked its head clean off with one swing. Oil spilled all over the floor. Then another jumped onto his back from behind and began biting into his shoulder. Snotlout yelled out in pain as the wolves overwhelmed him. Then Zoey sprang into action, having recovered from the electrical attack. She began fighting the wolves. She picked one up with her claws and ripped in half. She set several more on fire, before crushing the rest with her tail. Toothless and Firefang groaned and got up. Then Toothless snarled as he realized that Hiccup had been captured by the Atlantians. Then Firefang looked at Snotlout who was unconscious on the floor. Toothless knew that they had to get him to safety before they went after Hiccup.

Stoick the Vast paced back and forth in his home. It had been almost 8 hours since his son and Snotlout had left for the ruins. It had also been three hours since Astrid and Gobber had went to go find Ruffnut and Tuffnut. Ruffnut and Thorn had returned. But the other had not. He was getting nervous. The typhoon had left the area over 15 minutes ago. Then Gobber scrambled into the room.

"Stoick! It's terrible, it dragged them under." "I barely got away but still!" He shouted.

"Gobber calm down. What happened?" Stoick asked.

"Some kind of giant, squid dragged Astrid, Tuffnut and Billy Bob under water." Gobber shouted.

"Curse those Atlantians, and their automatons." Stoick grumbled. "We`d better tell their parents."

The two walked outside and passed Stoick`s dragon, a Timberjack named Paul. It had a body similar to a Monstrous Nightmare, but it was several times larger, and had razor sharp steel tipped wings, and the horns of an Ox. Then Toothless, Firefang, and another dragon landed in front of the duo, catching them of guard.

"Where`s Hiccup?" Stoick asked.

Toothless looked down sadly at the ground.

"What would they want with a bunch of kids?" Gobber asked.

"They`re going to use them to manipulate us, force us to surrender before the war even starts." Stoick explained. Then he looked at Toothless.

"I need you to help me once again." He told the dragon.

Hiccup awoke on a cold marble floor, next to Tuffnut and Astrid. Numerous Atlantian Automatons had surrounded them, in the form of Bears, Tigers, serpents and Giant spiders.

"Welcome, my friends to Atlantis!" A teenage boy said from above them. He had thick blonde hair, green eyes and a devilish grin on his face. Almost as if he knew a very funny inside joke about the three of them.

"Hi." Astrid said quickly. Almost _too _quickly, Hiccup narrowed his eyes.

"Why did you bring us down here?" He asked.

"Who are you anyway?" Tuffnut snarled.

"Where are my manners?" The boy murmured. "My name is Triton. I am prince of Atlantis. Take a look around, I trust you`ll find our city nothing less than amazing."

The trio took a look around, Skyscrapers made of coral and metal, and numerous other structures rose off the ocean floor. Hundreds of people swam through the water, along with thousands of sea creatures.

"It _is_ pretty nice here." Astrid murmured.

"You _**still**_ haven't answered my question" Hiccup grumbled. "What do you want with us?"

"We wish to negotiate with you." Triton said. "Our first kind gesture of peace was granting you the ability to breath underwater."

"How`d you guys do that?" Tuffnut asked.

"We fed you seaweed nectar, it grants the ability of being able to breathe underwater once it's been digested."Triton replied.

"How long does it last?" Astrid asked.

"Around 5 hours." Triton mumbled.

"Cool!" Tuffnut shouted.

"Sorry, but we should be going." Hiccup said walking towards the bronze door behind him.

"No." Triton pleaded, "Stay a bit longer we have lovely rooms for our guests to sleep in."

"Hiccup can we stay just a bit longer?" Astrid asked.

"Astrid, these guys sent a giant bat to attack your house." Hiccup whispered.

"If they wanted us gone they would`ve killed us already." Astrid protested.

"True." Tuffnut said.

"Alright one hour." Hiccup said with a sigh.

"I`m glad you`ve seen sense, maybe we can negotiate a cease fire while you're here." Triton said to Hiccup.

"Captain, take our guests to their rooms until dinner is ready." Triton ordered.

"Men," the one of guards said, "take our hostages to their cells."

Hiccup drew is two long swords. "I knew it!" He yelled.

Astrid took out her axe and shield. Tuffnut took his sword staff of his back. Triton laughed and took out a weapon that looked like a giant fork.

"It doesn't matter, its impossible for three Vikings to escape from Atlantis, at least not before they run out of dragons banished us down here and now it's time for them to suffer." Triton said shooting Hiccup with a shock of electric from his fork.

"NO!" Astrid shouted.

"We will have or revenge!" Triton shouted, "and you will be the first to die in this new war."


	5. Never send a Human to do a Dragons job

Toothless` strike team was in the armory suiting up. Dragon armor was easy to build and very tough, consisting of a helmet, and interlocking armor plates that covered the neck and tail. Chain mail acted as a second layer of protection underneath the first layer of solid steel .A chest piece topped it off, several inches thick. The Night fury`s armor was pure black, with streaks of red on the helmet, tail and neck. Thorn had dark grey armor with streaks of sky blue on the legs and helmet. Firefang`s armor was silver with streaks of gold on the neck and tail. They emerged from the armory ready for battle. The Vikings were ready too, a small war ship would ferry 35 of the villages best fighters into the fight. Snotlout, Fishlegs and Ruffnut would be among them. The plan was simple: Vikings + Dragons + Atlantians = dead Atlantians.

"Set sail." Stoick ordered once onboard the vessel.

"They want war… we`ll give`em war!" He yelled.

Toothless roared and the strike team set off.

"Nobody mess` with my brother." Ruffnut murmured.

Hiccup awoke with his mouth feeling dry and salty, on a cold stone floor.

"Look he`s waking up!" Tuffnut shouted.

"Hiccup!" Astrid shouted, rushing up to him and then hugging him tightly.

"Thank the gods you're alive." She murmured.

"You're crushing…me." Hiccup whispered.

"What?" Astrid asked.

"My ribs…" Hiccup groaned… "your crushing my ribs."

"Sorry." She said releasing her death grip on Hiccup.

"Where are we?" He asked.

"Some sacred Atlantian island."Tuffnut grumbled.

" They`re planning to execute us." He continued.

"I`m not going down without a fight." Astrid growled.

"I`m sure our folks have realized something's up." Hiccup said, with a bit of doubt in his voice.

"No," Astrid said reassuring him, "I`m sure your right."

Toothless, Thorn, and Firefang flew just inches off the surface off the water. The Viking ship was just a few miles behind them, just barley being able to keep up. Toothless sniffed the air, they were close...very close.

"Alright," an Atlantian guard said, "Prince Triton has decided how you will die."

The teens were tied up, gagged and blindfolded. Then they were taken to unknown location, deep in the heart of an Atlantian coliseum. They were tossed in the middle of the ring and had their blindfolds taken off. They saw Triton pacing back and forth in front of them. When he saw Hiccup his eyes narrowed. He walked towards him and held his lightning shooting fork to his throat.

"How are you still alive? I hit you with enough lightning to kill a rhinoceros."

"I have stubbornness issues." Hiccup replied.

"Indeed." Triton said with a grunt.

Then he motioned to guard who dropped their weapons in front of them.

"Now," Triton explained, "this is how your execution works. You will fight several of my Automaton warriors. Then if you survive," Triton said with a devilish grin. "You will fight a dozen of my best creations."

"What if we survive that?" Astrid asked.

"You`ll fight three more of my automatons."

"Then if we survive that, what else?" Tuffnut asked.

"You probably won't, but if you do I`ll force the survivors to kill each other." Triton replied

"You're a monster you know that." Hiccup said pulling at the rope tied around his wrists.

"I do try." Triton said. "Oh by the way, you might want to hurry up and untie yourselves."

"Why?" Astrid asked.

"Well, because we start immediately." Triton sneered.

Then three saber tooth tigers emerged from the shadows, along with four mechanical king cobras.

"Good luck, you`ll need it." Triton said with a laugh.

Then the crowd cheered as the machines attacked

"Hiccup!" Astrid shouted as she rolled to avoid to jaws of a cobra.

"There's a knife in my boot. Use it to cut my ropes, and then I'll help you."

"Tuffnut distract them." She said jerking her head to the Atlantian machines.

"Why do I always have to be the bait?" He complained.

"**JUST DO IT!" **Astrid screamed.

Hiccup inch wormed over to Astrid. Then he tried to get the knife out of her boot.

"Stop moving, and get your butt out of my face." Hiccup complained.

"Get your elbow off my stomach." Astrid grumbled.

Then Hiccup saw the knife fall out of her boot. Hiccup grabbed it with his teeth and then dropped it in his hands.

"Got it!" He said before the tail of a cobra hit him halfway across the arena. The knife skidded away from him.

"No!' He shouted, and then crawled towards it.

Astrid was hopping over to him.

"Hiccup!" She shouted.

The she turned around as she reached him. Hiccup started cutting through the ropes, but it was taking forever.

"I thought you said this knife could cut through a dragon leg bone in 15 seconds!" Hiccup groaned

Less talk, more cutting!' Astrid hissed

Then the ropes were finally cut. Astrid took the knife from her boyfriend and cut the rope around her feet. Then she set to work on freeing Hiccup. Soon they`d grabbed their weapons from the center of the arena, and the duo stood back to back.

"Where`s Tuffnut?"Astrid murmured

Then a hiss came from behind them.

"Watch out!" Astrid said shoving Hiccup to the floor.

She swung her axe at the cobra that had just attacked from the shadows. The machines head came clean off. Oil and sparks spluttered like a fountain from the wound.

"Thanks." Hiccup said getting to his feet.

Hiccup loved his long swords. They were light weight, due to the blade being made out of dragon scales fused with bronze and sapphire. They could also cut through almost anything. The blades had a dark blue tinge to them when exposed to sunlight. But when in there inside, they just look like regular bronze swords.

Then Tuffnut stumbled out of the shadows, his shirt was ripped. He had several cuts along his back.

"Hold still," Astrid told him, "I`m get rid of these ropes."

Soon Tuffnut had regained his weapon and was ready to fight.

"Alright," He growled, "come and get it."

Then a Saber tooth tiger jumped at him from the side, tackling him. Tuffnut grabbed the machines head and pushed its jaws away from his throat. Then he grabbed it`s eye and yanked it out of its socket. The machine wailed as sparks came from the wound. Tuffnut grabbed his spear a drove it into the tigers neck. The machines remaining eye flickered before going out.

Two hours passed and the teens were exhausted. A pile of machine parts lay strewn around the arena. Triton trembled in fury, and then he grinned.

"Now you fight each other!" He announced.

"No!" Astrid shouted. "We're not going to fight each other."

Then a group of Viking warriors rushed into the arena, Stoick was leading them.

"Dad?" Hiccup asked.

Son! Stoick shouted running to the trio.

Then a clawed foot pinned Stoick to the ground. Triton sat atop a mechanical dragon, covered in silver and gold armor plating. The dragon had bolts of red lightning crackling along its body.

"This is Cerberus." Triton said, as more Atlantian war machines surrounded the Viking warriors.

"Now, you`ll have to choose girl." Triton sneered. "Kill the boy," he said gesturing to Hiccup, "or sacrifice his father."

"Astrid," Hiccup said, choose me. Another Bat automaton landed next to Cerberus.

"I can't… I won't." She whispered, trying to hold back the tears.

"Please, It has to be me don't let them kill my dad." Hiccup pleaded.

Astrid raised her axe, which was visibly shaking. Hiccup looked up at her,

"Take care of Toothless for me, ok?" He asked, and then he turned his head away from her and closed his eyes.

"I`m sorry," Astrid sobbed.

"No!" Stoick yelled.

"Do it! Triton screamed, or you all die!" Astrid prepared to swing her axe when the ceiling exploded.

Toothless, Thorn and Firefang landed in the room and began ripping apart the many automatons that had surrounded the Viking strike force. Toothless landed atop the bat next to Astrid and blew its head apart with a single fire blast.

"Cursed Dragons!" Triton yelled.

Firefang lit the entire east side of the building ablaze with a single shot. Toothless turned to Cerberus and tackled him through the eastern wall of the arena.

"Odin`s ghost you were impossibly stubborn back there." Astrid yelled as she and Hiccup ran after Toothless.

"It's a gift." Hiccup said with a grin.

Astrid rolled her eyes and punched Hiccup in the arm as hard as she could.

"What was that for!" He grumbled.

"Almost making _me_ kill you." Astrid replied with a scowl.

Toothless punched Cerberus in the face with his claws as they crashed through a tree. Cerberus bit Toothless in the neck, but the machines teeth barley penetrated the Night fury`s neck armor. Toothless snarled and smacked Cerberus as Triton shot a blast of lightning at him. Toothless dodged the shot and roared at Triton. Then Snotlout jumped down from a small tree and tackled Triton off of Cerberus` back.

"Hello." Snotlout said punching the Atlantian prince in the face.

Cerberus roared at Toothless and shot a breath of pure black fire at the Night fury. Toothless with a quick powerful flap of his wings, sent a strong gust of wind at Cerberus. The mechanical dragon used his wings to absorb most of the impact, but he slid back a few feet.

Snotlout and Triton were caught in a brutal fist fight. Triton ducked as Snotlout tried to brain him with a log. Then hit the Viking in the gut with an uppercut. Then Triton took out his war fork.

"Enough!" He yelled and stabbed Snotlout in the leg.

Then a rock pegged him in the side of the head. Triton turned to see Hiccup charging him with two long swords.

"Well your persistent, I'll give you that." Triton said blocking a swing from Hiccups swords.

Yeah, I`m full of surprises', Hiccup said as he kicked Tritons legs out from under him.

The Atlantian Prince stumbled a bit, but otherwise the blow didn't do much. Triton slashed at Hiccup with his fork, but the dragon rider managed to block the blow by crossing his swords into an X. Then Hiccup locked weapons with Triton. The Prince of Atlantis soon gained the upper hand; he pressed Hiccup backwards until he was down on one knee. Triton would overpower him any second. Then out of the corner of his eye Hiccup saw Astrid sprinting towards them, she let out a battle cry and tossed her axe like a throwing knife.

The axe made a terrible crunching noise as it buried itself in Triton`s hip. The prince let out a cry of agony, then Snotlout smashed a log over his head and he fell to the floor unconscious. Astrid cursed at him in Dragonese.

"Well said." Snotlout said with a laugh

Astrid then turned to Hiccup and helped him up.

"You OK?" She asked.

"I`m fine." Hiccup said with a sigh.

"Where`s Toothless?" Snotlout asked.

Then the Night fury and Cerberus landed next to them, still fighting. Toothless` armor was scratched, dented and had some holes in it here and there. Cerberus was losing oil from multiple places and electrical wires hung from several holes in his body. Toothless roared and charged the Mechanical dragon who shot the Night fury at point blank with a powerful blast of dark energy. Toothless sailed through the air and crashed into the ground, a gaping wound in his shoulder.

"No!" Hiccup screamed running to his dragon.

Then Cerberus landed in front of him. Then Firefang came up from behind him and with his talons ripped off the mechanical dragon's lower jaw. Cerberus thrashed around in confusion, while Firefang wrapped his tail around the automatons neck in an effort to keep it still. Then Firefang grabbed a piece of Cerberus` armor and drove it clean through his chest. The Monstrous Nightmare twisted it around before with a single yank of his tail ripped the head off along with its spine and tail in a single pull. Cerberus` mangled corpse fell to the floor. Hiccup rushed past Firefang and ran towards Toothless.

The Night fury was being attended to by numerous Vikings, Toothless was unconscious but the healers said that he would make a full recovery in an hour or two. Hiccup only prayed that they were right.


	6. Siege of Berk

By the time they arrived, The Island of Berk was in flames. Atlantian warships were beached on the island and unloading troops to attack the Viking settlement. Automatons ran rampant through the city, destroying anything in sight. Fishlegs, Hiccup, Astrid and her father sat on the back of Stella who was flying them into the battlefield. Stoick and Snotlout were riding in on Zoey, While Tuffnut and Ruffnut were atop Billy bob.

"Set us down as close to the frontlines as you can." Astrid said over the chaos of the fighting below.

Stella dropped her altitude and began flying just above the rooftops of the village. Astrid`s dad dropped a rope that they would slide down in order to reach the surface. Hiccup went first, then Fishlegs, Then Astrid`s dad and finally Astrid herself. Then a bolt of energy struck the Gronckle in its right wing, the dragon began spinning wildly out of control.

"Cut the rope!" Fishlegs yelled.

"The fall is at least 100 feet, we`d be lucky if we survive!" Astrid called back.

"We don't have much of a choice!" Hiccup shouted.

Astrid nodded pulled out her knife and sliced the rope that connected them to the dragon. Hiccup felt his stomach go into his throat as they crashed through the straw roof of a small house.

Hiccup struggled to keep his eyes open as he tried to stand up. He blinked rapidly, trying to clear his fuzzy vision. He saw an Atlantian warrior run in with a large scythe; he swung it at Astrid who came at him with a knife. The Atlantian hit her in the gut with a punch, causing her to drop her knife. The two wrestled for control of the scythe as two more Atlantians entered the room. They prepared to attack but Fishlegs but a crossbow bolt into each of their guts. Astrid regained her knife and slide tackled the Atlantian man, and then drove the knife into his neck. Then she ran over to Hiccup.

"Come on Hiccup, don't pass out on me." She pleaded.

Hiccup eyes shut for a brief second then opened again.

"Come on, talk to me." Astrid grumbled. "Should I start CPR, give you mouth to mouth, what's going on?"

"Mouth to mouth would be nice." Hiccup teased.

"Oh, I don't think so." Astrid`s dad said limping over.

Hiccup staggered to his feet, feeling woozy. Then when he saw the look on the man`s face, adrenaline woke him up fast.

"I was just kidding." Hiccup stammered picking up his long swords.

"You ok?" Astrid asked.

"Besides the fact that I won't be able to sit down for a month," Hiccup said as he pulled a fairly large sliver of wood out of his butt. "I`m fine," He replied.

Astrid`s dad scowled at Hiccup one last time then went off to join the fight.

"What`s his problem?" Hiccup murmured.

"Oh, he just doesn't like you the way I do." Astrid replied.

"That guy is impossible to please." Hiccup grumbled. Astrid punched him in the arm.

"Man up and challenge him to a sword fight. He might respect you better if you beat him." She snickered.

"So how about that kiss?" Hiccup asked.

"Um… hello," Astrid said knocking on his head like it was a door, "your home town is under attack. We can _swap da yucki _later." She said with a faint smile as her face turned bright red.

"Well," Hiccup said looking at the battle, "better late than never."

A Monstrous Nightmare swooped down a little an entire battalion of Atlantian Automatons ablaze. Gronckle's were working in synchronization with the catapult salvos, bombarding the advancing army into dust. But the Vikings were still losing ground fast. Hiccup, Fishlegs and Astrid, after running through the chaos of the battle had found Stella.

"Stella?" Fishlegs asked dropping to his knees at the sight of the wounded dragon.

"STELLA!" He screamed.

The Gronckle was severely injured. According to a Viking healer, the dragon's wing bone was broken in several different places. But they assured a paranoid Fishlegs that she`d be ok after a few days of rest. Then a strange whistling echoed across the battlefield. A dark figure swooped down from the night and with a single blast of blue fire, destroyed the Atlantian flag ship.

"Steady yourselves men, we`ve got a Night Fury in the skies." A Viking commander shouted to his battalion. They all cheered as Toothless destroyed another warship.

"I`m sure glad he`s on our side." Another Viking muttered.

Toothless was a lot like an arrow while in combat, Deadly, precise, and silent.

The Night fury continued striking at the heart of the Atlantian Navy until the fleet of over 200 had been reduced to ashes on the ocean floor. Then he landed next to his rider, grinning with satisfaction.

"Nice job, bud." Hiccup told the dragon.

Then his father, Gobber and Astrid`s father walked by them.

"Gobber, such an attack would destroy over a third of the village." Astrid`s dad protested.

"But it would almost completely eradicate the Atlantian army." Gobber shot back.

"Do you know how many times this village was almost burned down?" Astrid's dad growled.

"I don't know exactly, I stopped counting after 46." Gobber said with a shrug.

"We`ve rebuilt before, we'll rebuild it again." Stoick murmured. "I`m calling it."

"Gobber get everyone to start falling back to the village square." Stoick said with a serious look on his face.

Gobber nodded and went off as instructed. Then Stoick turned to Astrid`s dad.

"Get the Nightmares into a firing line. I want them to incinerate everything south of the green smoke. Astrid, Hiccup you two help Gobber spread the word. Then get to safety." Stoick said to the teens.

They nodded and went out to complete their orders.

"Hey, Incineration strike in 10 minutes!" Astrid yelled to a battalion of Vikings who began falling back to the safe zone.

Billy bob swooped in and began breathing green gas over the target area. This also impaired the Atlantians; because of the thick green smoke they wouldn't see the attack until it was too late.

"Man, are they in for a surprise." Tuffnut said as he watched the Zippleback spray green smoke across the target area.

"5 minutes, everyone get to safety!" Hiccup shouted to the retreating Vikings.

Then Hiccup noticed that off on the horizon at least 3 dozen Monstrous Nightmares were flying in to destroy the Atlantian invasion force, Paul led them. The dragons quickly got into a wedge formation and then in a single coordinated blast began their attack.

The air surrounding the Atlantians burst into flames as the flammable gas that surrounded them exploded. The resulting fireball shot 250ft into the air. Hiccup rushed up hill so that he could get to safety before the flames reached him. Then off to his left he heard of cry of pain.

He looked over and saw Astrid`s dad with an arrow in the back of his leg. Hiccup knew that with an injury like that he`d never get to safety. He rushed over to aid his fellow Viking.

"Come on," Hiccup told him, "on your feet."

Then with the older Viking leaning on him for support they slowly made their way up hill. Then a small group of Atlantian warriors began to pursue them. Arrows flew past Hiccup often just barely missing him. Astrid, who was 50 yards uphill, ran into Gobber shop and grabbed one of Hiccups new inventions from the wall. The "Crossbow" he`d called it. She loaded an arrow into the firing mechanism at shot it at Hiccup's pursuers. The arrow sailed past his ear and went clean through the chest of an Atlantian soldier.

"Move it!" Astrid yelled as the wall of fire got within 25ft of their left side.

Hiccup urged the Viking to hurry, when somthing went wrong.

"My leg, it's cramping." Astrid's dad groaned.

"Surely you can't be serious." Hiccup grumbled.

"Yes," Astrid`s dad continued, "and don't call me Shirley."

The wall of flame was about 15 feet away now.

"Oh gods," Hiccup murmured, "come on lets go." He said trying to get Shirley moving again.

Soon the duo was fast walking to the safe zone.

"HURRY!" Gobber yelled.

The wall of flame was about 10 feet away and they still had about 20 yards or more to go.

"Almost there." Hiccup murmured to himself.

The flames were about 5 feet way, 10 yards to go. The duo started sprinting as the flames prepared to engulf them. Then the two dived into the safe zone as the air behind them burst into white hot flames.

"Thank the gods." Shirley muttered, and then he turned to Hiccup.

"Why did you save me, you could of been killed?" The Viking asked.

"I`m your daughters' boyfriend, it's an occupational hazard." Hiccup replied.

"Well it doesn't change anything." Shirley grumbled as two healers carried him off to the sick house.

"You know _my _dad would be a lot more appreciative." Ruffnut said to Hiccup.

"I`m not going out with you." Hiccup told her.

Meanwhile Snotlout walked up behind Astrid and smacked her butt.

"You know, I`d at least try and get along with your dad." He told Astrid.

"Oh look at that my hand is bleeding." He murmured.

"Yeah," Astrid said punching him in the face, "so is your nose."

Then she heard the sound of war drums. Everyone looked to see a small Atlantian marching back to their boats.

"They`re retreating!" Fishlegs shouted.

The Vikings cheered as they watched the Atlantians leave. Then the mood became very solemn as everyone began searching for the fallen. The dead were wrapped in black blankets and taken to the village square. Hiccup walked alongside his father as they looked through the scorched remains of the lower village. Cinders filled the air, black plumes of smoke rose high into the sky. Ash fell from the heavens like snow. Home repair Vikings were already working on rebuilding the destroyed section of the village. Then they saw the charred black corpse of an Atlantian teen. 15 years old, dead at their feet.

"This could have easily been me." Hiccup murmured.

"Yes," Stoick replied, but that's war. "It's not a pretty thing, but sometimes there's no other choice."

Hiccup shook his head at the fallen ten before looking up at his dad and asked:

"Mind if I go see Astrid?"

"Not at all." Stoick replied.

Hiccup ran off to find his girlfriend.

Hiccup ran through the scorched remains of the lower village. Then off in the distance he saw Shirley, Astrid and Snotlout in the midst of a conversation.

"Nice try, Snotty." Hiccup murmured to himself and picked up speed.

He rounded the corner and stopped so fast he almost fell flat on his face. Toothless landed next to him quietly and the Night Fury`s jaw dropped open in surprise. Thoughts buzzed around in Hiccups' brain like honeybees in a jar. Astrid and Snotlout were in the middle of a deep kiss, longer than anyone Hiccup had with her before. Shirley watched from afar a grinned when he saw Hiccup.

"ASTRID!" Hiccup shouted

the tone of his voice was sharp and full of anger. Astrid pulled away from Snotlout, who had a dreamy look on his face.

"It`s not what you think!" She stammered.

"Yeah right." Hiccup growled.

He turned to run off when Astrid ran up and grabbed his arm.

"Hiccup, just listen for one second." She pleaded.

"NO!" He snarled, causing Astrid to back away.

"JUST STAY AWAY FROM ME!" He screamed hopping on Toothless and flying away.

Tears rolled down Astrid`s face.

"What have I done." She murmured. Then she ran off to get Thorn.

"I`m looking forward to calling you my son in law." Shirley said before he left as well.

Snotlout's grin quickly disappeared as Tuffnut walked up to him.

"What`s wrong? Dude you just got a kiss from the girl of your dreams." Tuffnut said grabbing him by his shoulders and shaking him.

"You should be doing cartwheels." He grumbled.

"Tuffnut, I just ripped a perfectly happy couple away from each other. I just did something involuntary and messed up." He replied.

"I feel like…like… THAT!" He shouted pointing to a donkey that was walking by.

"Yeah, that's a pretty good comparison." Tuffnut said with a devilish grin.

Astrid finally found Hiccup on the walkway overlooking the docks. There was a minute or two of dead silence.

"Why?" Hiccup asked.

"What?" Astrid murmured.

"WHY WOULD YOU GO AND BETRAY ME LIKE THAT?" Hiccup yelled turning to face her, his eyes full of pain and anger.

"You just went and turned your back on me like. I trusted you, Astrid." Hiccup murmured.

"I TRUSTED YOU!" He yelled again.

"I swear it's not what you think." Astrid said in a small voice.

"WHAT ELSE COULD IT POSSIBLY BE!" Hiccup screamed.

Astrid remained silent.

"It's over, good luck with Snotlout." Hiccup said sarcastically before turning around and walking away


	7. How to break a Vikings heart

Chapter 7

How to break a Viking`s heart

Hiccup sat in his room beating his head against the wall. Toothless sat on the floor staring at his friend, unsure of what to do. Meanwhile a similar scene was taking place at in Astrid`s room. The Viking girl sat on her bed staring emptily at the floor. Then she grabbed the necklace Hiccup had given her and angrily threw it across the room. Then she dropped to her knees and began to cry. Thorn flew into the room using the special Dragon door in the ceiling. The Deadly Nadder stared at his rider in confusion. Then using the tip of his tail wiped the tears off Astrid`s face. The dragon then nuzzled her with his snout and purred affectionately as if to say:

"There, there everything is going to be alright." Astrid hugged the dragon, appreciating his company.

Hiccup went over to his bookshelf, and pulled out an old ragged sketch book. Inside were hundreds of drawings, the first few pages showed pictures of Toothless and all the crazy adventures they`d had when learning to fly together. Then about 50 pages into the book, Hiccup began looking at an entire different set of drawings, pictures of Astrid. Some Hiccup had drawn while the two were out on a walk, while others he had drawn after a long day at the forges. Some pictures had just Astrid; others had him and her, while others had her, Toothless and himself. It was extremely painful to even look at the book. Hiccup was tempted to just toss it into the fire pit in the dining room, yet for some strange reason he felt contemplated to keep the book. Hiccup put it back up on the shelf. Then he walked over to his bed, fell face first into the pillow, and began to cry.

The next morning was even worse. Astrid stepped outside to take a brief morning walk. The teen`s eyes were puffy from crying all night, she looked miserable and tired. The weather once again messing with the mood of the village, they`d just suffered a devastating attack that had left over 150 people dead. Hiccup and Astrid had broken up, and the Atlantians were threatening to destroy everything that the citizens of Berk had fought for. Ironically, there wasn't a cloud in the sky, birds flew around the island chirping, and it was the perfect temperature outside. Astrid felt compelled to puke on the spot.

It was a miserable day at the forges. Hiccup and Gobber were working to repair weapons that had been damaged in the previous day`s fighting.

"Bah there are plenty of other fish in the sea, kid." Gobber told Hiccup as he was sharpening a long sword.

"Not any like her." Hiccup grumbled.

"Love is overrated anyway." Gobber said as he lifted a catapult gear onto the repair table.

"What`s wrong with that one?" Hiccup asked putting the long sword back on the weapons rack.

"Looks like some rocks, arrow heads stuff like that, there jammed inside these gear." Gobber replied.

Hiccup trudged over and used a small knife to begin picking the debris out of the gear.

"You can still be friends, right?" Gobber asked the teen.

"Eh… no." Hiccup said with a snort. "Astrid wouldn't come near me if she was on fire and I had the only bucket of water in town, She`d probably just jump off a cliff into the ocean."

"It`s that bad?" Gobber asked with a grin.

Hiccup nodded, pulling a broken arrowhead out of the catapult gear.

"You know Gobber I`d like a different conversation topic." the teen said walking over to the tool rack.

"Well you still got Toothless and your dad." Gobber told him.

"Yeah, I do." Hiccup said as faint grin appeared on his face for a brief second.

"So you, ready to play with some molten steel?" Gobber asked.

"Always." Hiccup replied.

"Besides, her dad was kind of a pain." Hiccup murmured.

"Well he was almost banished by Stoick." Gobber said as he put his gloves on.

Hiccup was grabbing Gobber`s forge hammer when he heard this.

"Why?" Hiccup asked.

"Something about practicing dark magic…making potions and stuff." Gobber replied.

Then Hiccup slowly started putting the pieces together in his head.

"What kind of potions?" Hiccup asked.

While on her morning walk, Astrid had come across the places she'd first met Toothless. Tiny voices echoed in her head as she tried to remember the events of that day. But for some strange reason she couldn't.

"Well that`s weird." She murmured to herself.

Then brief sharp images flashed in her head, images of Toothless and Hiccup when they took her flying. Then an agonizing pain surged through her chest, the images faded. It was probably her heart breaking in two. Then she turned and ran out of the area.

Hiccup and Gobber crept up to Astrid`s house.

"Shirley is gonna kill you if he catches you." Gobber whispered.

"That will just prove my point. Something is going on in that house, and I`m going to find out." Hiccup mumbled

"Find out what?" A voice said from behind them.

The two turned around to see Stoick standing there.

"Hi, Dad." Hiccup murmured.

"Your son here just wanted to find out why Astrid broke up with him." Gobber explained.

"But I explained to him that Astrid left him for Snotlout because… Snotlout is stronger, not as socially awkward. Basically Snotlout is everything that Hiccup isn't." Gobber said with a grin.

"Thank you for summing that up." Hiccup grumbled.

"Well," Stoick said, "I was just coming to find you two because we're having a war meeting in the village hall."

Then the trio made their way up hill to the village hall. Hiccup though took one last look at the house before continuing up hill.

The entire village was gathered around a circular table that wrapped around the fire pit. The Village hall was the biggest structure the people of Berk had ever built. Hiccup remembered reading the dragon manual at the very spot he was sitting at over two months ago. Stoick, Gobber and Shirley examined the map of the known world.

"Hiccup," Gobber asked, "do you remember anything from the Atlantian temple that could lead us to the actual city of Atlantis."

Hiccup though for a second then nodded.

"There was a place called The Labyrinth of the Lunatics." Hiccup announced.

"Oh goody." Ruffnut grumbled.

"I know right," Hiccup said, "insanity...love it."

Stoick coughed in an effort to get the meeting back on track.

"So do you know where this place is?" Tuffnut asked.

"I`ve got a pretty good idea." Hiccup said sheepishly.

"Well it's settled then." Shirley said to the village.

"Hiccup will choose his companions and venture into this Labyrinth and bring back any relevant information on the location of Atlantis."

Everyone nodded in agreement. Hiccup began assembling his team. Toothless and Zoey would obviously be coming. Fishlegs also volunteered to go, but he`d have to ride Zoey since Stella was still recovering from her crash. Ruff and Tuff also wanted to go; they always liked doing extremely dangerous stuff, which meant Billy Bob would be coming as well. Hiccup decided for the sake of ticking off Shirley that he`d invite Snotlout and Astrid to come along as well. Surprisingly they accepted the invitation, though Astrid didn't seem too thrilled about it.

"What did he do to you?" Hiccup murmured as the meeting adjourned.

The Vikings spent the rest of the morning packing their supplies for the trip at hand. Then by midday they were saying farewell to their parents and getting ready to depart. Then after all had been said and done the group took to the skies leaving their home behind.


	8. Once more unto the breach

Chapter 8 Once more unto the breach

Hiccup loved flying on Toothless more than anything in the world. (Well except for one other thing.) There was nothing but open sky, the wind in your face and endless possibilities. Toothless flapped his wings every 20 minutes or so to maintain altitude. Hiccup mapped out the islands and drew pictures of his friends as they flew back to back for three days. They stopped on the fourth day to let the dragons rest. They`d managed to land on a nice little beach where they could camp out for the night. The water was a little cold but the dragons did their best to keep it at reasonable temperatures so their riders could swim in it. Then later in the day they relaxed on the beach, getting some pretty good tans. Then in the evening they gathered around a nice warm camp fire and roasted some salmon that Ruff and Tuff had caught earlier that day.

Hiccup sat with his back up against Toothless, who was resting his head on the sand. Hiccup was playing a quite melody on his guitar, which was barely audible. Hiccup was murmuring to himself as he played.

"Just like old times." He said to his fellow Vikings.

"No, if it was like old times you wouldn't be here." Tuffnut corrected him.

"Good point." Hiccup replied, and then went back to playing his guitar.

"Fishlegs what are we going up against tomorrow?" Astrid asked after taking a bite out of her fish.

"Legend says that the Labyrinth has 4 different sections. The chambers of tongues, delusion, fear and future." Fishlegs explained.

"Lovely." Ruffnut grumbled.

"We'd better get some rest," Snotlout said.

"We`ve got a big day tomorrow."

"Good idea." Astrid murmured, dumping water onto the fire.

Hiccup climbed into Toothless` wings which then wrapped around him like a cocoon.

"Night!" Hiccup shouted from inside.

Everyone else climbed into their Dragon`s wings and went to sleep.

The next morning everyone had their game faces on.

"There, that must be the entrance!" Astrid shouted pointing at an opening in the cliffside of as mountain.

The island was covered in thick forest, and was almost twice the size of Berk. The Vikings and their Dragons swooped into the dark tunnels. They were completely blind in the dark and were forced to land.

"Well this stinks." Snotlout grumbled.

Then an eerie blue glow light up the cave. The crystals on Astrid`s necklace (which for some strange reason she was still wearing) were glowing a sky blue color.

"Well that's weird." Tuffnut blurted out.

"Well at least it`ll give us light, why do you still have that anyway?" Hiccup asked.

Astrid didn't answer and proceeded down the tunnel. Then Hiccup got a funny feeling in his gut when all of a sudden he said:

"Haben Sie Jungs, die sich gefühlt?"

Everyone looked back at him in surprise.

"Nani o itta no?" Astrid asked.

"My dolzhny bytʹv pervuyu kameru!" Fishlegs screamed.

"Idk u r guys saying!" Snotlout yelled.

"No sé lo que estás diciendo!" Ruffnut shouted.

"Je ne peux t unsderstand un d'entre vous!" Tuffnut groaned.

"Kōryū suru teinō damare!" Astrid growled.

"Idk what's going on!" Snotlout wailed.

"Holen Sie sich einen Einfluß von euch people!" Hiccup shouted.

Everyone fell silent.

"Ne nuzhno krichatʹ." Fishlegs murmured.

"OMG, Penguin!" Snotlout said joyfully.

Everyone glanced back at him.

"Qu'est-ce?" Tuffnut asked.

Then despite their lack of communication, the group of Vikings started down the series of dark winding tunnels. Even there Dragons were making different noises. Toothless sounded like a cow, Thorn was meowing like a cat. Firefang barked and whimpered like a dog. Zoey sounded like a cross between zebra and a giraffe, and Billy Bob was chattering like a dolphin.

The Vikings and their Dragons continued down the dark tunnels and as they reached the end of the first chamber, they suddenly felt lightheaded. A strange orange mist was swirling around them.

"We must be in the second chamber." Fishlegs said in English, although his voice was extremely high pitched.

Ruff and Tuff burst out laughing, but Tuffnut had a very high pitched voice while Ruffnut `s had an extremely low pitched voice.

"What`s so funny?" Astrid asked, her voice very low pitched as well.

Hiccup had to use every fiber of discipline in his body not to laugh, but eventually gave in and began laughing as well.

"This is so weird!" Snotlout said in a high pitched voice.

"I know!" Hiccup replied.

Soon everyone was laughing as rainbow colored shrimp and cowboys dressed as aliens walked by.

"Hey man, I'm sorry I stole your girlfriend. It was all Shirley`s idea." Snotlout said to Hiccup while laughing.

"Hah, I knew it." Hiccup said trying to stop laughing, though he didn't succeed.

"Hey Astrid, why do you still have that necklace anyway?" Ruffnut asked.

"Well, because my ex-boyfriend gave it to me when we were still together, and was crazy about the guy. But know whenever I think about him I get a huge headache!" Astrid replied as she was rolling on the floor, laughing in between words.

"Talk about clingy!" Fishlegs teased.

"I KNOW RIGHT!" Tuffnut screamed.

The teens continued laughing for 15 consecutive minutes. Toothless and the other dragons were not being affected by this section of the cave. All they saw was their riders laughing and staring at nothing. Toothless and Zoey glanced at each other before walking over and dragging their riders along the floor towards the next chamber.

Soon the Vikings had stopped laughing and were admiring the numerous illusions that floated through the chamber.

"Hey look, a sheep with a sword." Snotlout said sleepily.

"Well I'm seeing a flaming moth." Tuffnut murmured.

"Hey look a snake." Hiccup grumbled.

Adrenaline woke Astrid up fast.

"That's a _real _snake Hiccup." Astrid whispered.

"No way." Hiccup replied.

"Yes way, it's an automaton." Astrid hissed

"Hey a red bull, its got wings!" Snotlout said as bull wearing a strange red and blue cape walked by, for some strange reason it had a giant yellow S on its chest and had white featherey wings on its back .

"Now that's probably real." Tuffnut said with a chuckle.

Then the mechanical serpent hissed at Astrid realizing it had spotted her and used its tail to pull her out of Thorn`s grip.

"Help!" Astrid shouted.

Oh look, Astrid`s playing with a unicorn. Fishlegs said dreamily.

Then she saw Hiccup`s eyes dilate to the point where they were pure black.

"BACON!" He shouted and struggled free from Toothless` grip before sprinting off a random hallway.

"Hey, where are you going?" Astrid screamed.

Then the rest of the Vikings broke free of their dragon`s grips and ran off down different hallways. Astrid blew her hair out of her face with a sigh of frustration.

"Well, guess it`s just you and me then." She growled, and then she managed to take the knife out of her boot and cut off the tip of the snake's tail, setting her free.

The Viking girl then jumped onto Thorn`s back and drew her lance.

"Let's dance." She growled, then with a fierce battle cry she and Thorn charged the snake as it snapped at them with its jaws.

Hiccup sprinted past a three headed cow as he chased a piece of bacon the size of Fishlegs down the hall.

"Hey, wait up!" He told the piece of pork as it continued down the hall at rapid speeds.

Then he hall slowly got darker and mist swirled around Hiccup`s feet.

"Tell me," a harsh raspy voice snarled, "what do you fear?"

Graphic terrifying images flashed through Hiccup`s mind, Berk had been completely destroyed, swallowed by the sea. The Dragons had been completely annihilated, wiped off the face of the earth. He saw Triton laughing as he and Shirley forced Astrid to marry Snotlout, while he was being executed. Then the floor opened up beneath him and he fell into total darkness.

Astrid had successfully dispatched the automaton serpent by spearing its head with her lance. Thorn had helped by filling the machines body with hundreds of razor sharp thorns. Now she was off to find her friends. She and Thorn sprinted down the hallway that Hiccup had gone into. Even though her head throbbed with pain, and a tiny voice in the back of her head was hissing:

_"Turn back, he isn't your problem. You must learn to let him go."_

Astrid was ready to pull her hair out, the pain was unbearable.

"Get out of my head," she snarled finding the will to fight the pain and continue down the hall.

Despite the fact that Hiccup had dumped her, he was still her friend. She didn't believe in abandoning friends. Astrid pushed through the Chamber of Fears but saw only memories of the past 48 hours, her worst fears had already come true.

Ruffnut and Tuffnut were in a room, which had hundreds of keys covering its walls. One of the keys was the one that would unlock the handcuffs that kept them stuck together. It was their worst nightmare, and then from tiny holes in the ceiling hundreds of spiders crawled down and began eating them alive. Even though all this was just an illusion it felt all too real. Meanwhile, Snotlout was chasing a small turkey through the darkness of the third chamber. Then they reached a small wooden bridge. Then about halfway across the bridge, the turkey turned and charged Snotlout. Snotlout started to back off when the turkey began gobbling and knocked him off the bridge with a roundhouse kick. Snotlout looked at his arms in horror as he fell, his muscles were disappearing.

"NOOOO!" He screamed as he fell into oblivion, the possessed zombie turkey beating on him as they continued to fall.

Fishlegs was watching his friends die at the hands of the Atlantians all because of one thing. He couldn't remember the weakness of the automaton they were fighting. Fishlegs was curled up into a ball on the floor as he continued to try and remember but he couldn't. Then the last of Berk was destroyed.

"You Fool!" Triton sneered and then stabbed downward.

Hiccup stood in a dark chamber, the sound of hissing echoed through the darkness. Then a creature-automaton slithered down from the ceiling. The creature had the mechanical body of a centipede, with hundreds of harpoon like legs on its belly. The real tail of a scorpion and three serpent like heads. Two of the heads were that of snakes, but the middle one was that of a man with a curly moustache and a heavy German accent.

"Greetings, the automaton growled, my name is Dr. Hydra, Atlantian scientist and I can answer any question you have."

Hiccup though for a minute. He could find out what was really in Shirley was hiding, what he had done to Astrid. He could ask where Atlantis is. Part of him yearned to ask how he could get Astrid get back, but he knew that if she was here right now she would want him to save Berk. Hiccup inhaled slowly then said;

"Tell me where the entrance to Atlantis is."

Dr. Hydra raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Why, are you an Atlantian who has forgot his way home?"

"Err… yeah that's it." Hiccup stammered in reply.

Dr. Hydra didn't seem to buy the story, but then he quickly dashed behind Hiccup and forced his stinger into the back of the young Vikings neck and into his spinal cord.

"What…are…you doing?" Hiccup groaned trying to ignore the pain.

"Implanting instructions to Ragnarock, the island where the Gates of Neptune are, those gates are only entrance Atlantis."

Dr. Hydra then drove his stinger deeper into Hiccup`s neck.

"Now, listen carefully your brain is filled to the maximum capacity, you cannot go to sleep as long as you have this information inside your head. Otherwise, your memory will be erased."

"How do I even access this information anyway?" Hiccup asked.

"It will come to you in dreams and in visions." Dr. Hydra replied.

"Cryptic." Hiccup muttered.

Then a fierce battle cry came from their left, Astrid was charging in with her battle axe. The rest of Hiccup`s companions right behind her, but Ruffnut and all teen`s dragons were missing. In one downward swing Astrid cut Dr. Hydra`s tail clean in half.

"You're not an Atlantian." Hydra snarled.

"This means I cannot allow you to leave this cave with the information you possess, Prepare to die!"

Then he lunged at Hiccup who managed to roll out of the way and draw his long swords. Then from above them Ruffnut jumped onto Hydra`s back and drove her spear into one of his snake heads. But as that one died several more grew in its place. One grabbed Ruffnut and tossed her across the room.

"Well that totally failed." She grumbled.

"In a very epic fashion, I might add." Snotlout replied.

"Shut up you." Ruffnut snarled.

"INCOMMING!" Fishlegs shouted as a sphere of energy rocketed over their heads and exploded as it hit the wall.

"You're supposed to tell us that _before _he almost blows us up." Tuffnut grumbled.

"There's no way we can kill him, we need to make a run for it!" Hiccup shouted.

The Vikings sprinted for the nearest exit as Hydra snarled and chased after them.

"I will enjoy feasting on your flesh." He roared shooting another sphere of energy at our heroes, but luckily it missed.

"I can see the exit!" Astrid shouted.

Symbols, numbers and images faded in and out of focus as the Vikings rushed through the final chamber. Then Hiccup realized that there was a dead end ahead, an 8ooft drop to the raging rapids below. The Vikings stopped, realizing that they were still missing there dragons.

"We have to jump!" Tuffnut shouted as Hydra closed in on them.

"We`ll die!" Astrid protested.

Hydra was charging them at full speed. Snotlout pushed everyone off the cliff and they plummeted towards the earth. Then he took out his short sword and drove it into the cliffside. Sparks flew off the rock and Snotlout managed to catch Ruffnut by her hand, Ruffnut then caught Tuffnut by his foot, Tuffnut then caught Hiccup by the back of his shirt who then caught Astrid by her forearm.

"Well this sucks." Ruff and Tuff said at the same time.

The group quickly noticed that Hydra was slowly but steadily making his way down the mountain side.

"Where are those useless reptiles?" Ruffnut grumbled.

Then as if on que Thorn, Firefang, Billy Bob and Zoey swooped in and plucked the teens from the cliffside. They flew down to a grassy knoll where Toothless was waiting for them.

The Vikings dismounted their Dragons and with a heavy sigh of frustration and fatigue collapsed face first into the grass.

"What happened in that cave stays in that cave." Astrid murmured.

"Agreed." the rest of her friends said at once.

The Vikings then got up so that they could set up camp. Their morale had dropped to new lows; a mere cave had brought them to their knees. It had done this by making their worst fears come to life before their eyes. Soon the camp was assembled, by nightfall it was foggy and hailing. The teens were conversing about their worst fears, but when Hiccup and Astrid were asked what they saw they merely ignored the question. It was fairly quiet and cold night, but they couldn't make a fire. It might give away their position to Hydra who they could hear thought the night hunting them. After an hour or so, Hiccup separated from the group and he and Toothless sat under a massive sequoia tree. Toothless extended his wing over Hiccup`s head, sheltering him from the hail. Hiccup was strumming his guitar, and glancing up at the stars which were barley visible in the fog. He looked at them and pleaded for answers on how they would pull through these difficult times, but the stars had no answers to give. Then Astrid began walking over, she sat down next to Hiccup after patting Toothless on the head.

"You OK?" She asked.

"Yeah…I`m fine." Hiccup said barley looking up from his guitar.

Astrid could tell that he was definitely _not_ fine.

"You're a terrible liar." Astrid murmured as she reached over and took Hiccups hand, but he quickly pulled away.

In reality, Hiccup felt terrible. Everyone was expecting him to lead them through the fires of war, but he wasn't sure if he could. Hiccup embarrassed as he poured his heart out in front of his ex-girlfriend. Surprisingly she listened, though every now and then she`d tap the side of her head or wince in pain.

"Hiccup, she said after he`d finished, Toothless trusts you for a reason. He chose you as his rider, his best friend not because of what's up here." She poked him on his forehead with a twig. "Not because of this." She said pointing at the place where a teenage boy`s muscles should have been. "He chose _you_ for what's in here." She said poking him in the chest.

"You have a strong heart." Astrid told him. "The heart of a leader."

"I`m many things Astrid, but a leader is not one of them." Hiccup grumbled.

"THAT'S YOUR PROBLEM!" Astrid shouted unable to contain her anger.

"IF YOU CAN DO SOMETHING YOU JUST…GIVE UP!"

"IS THAT WHY YOU LEFT ME FOR SNOTTY OVER THERE!" Hiccup screamed, gesturing towards camp.

"DON'T CHANGE THE SUBJECT; THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THAT!" Astrid growled.

"WHATEVER JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Hiccup shot back.

"FINE I`LL JUST GO SIT WITH **SNOTLOUT!" **

"GOOD!" Hiccup snarled.

"**FINE!" **Astrid screamed as she stormed off.

Hiccup sighed and trudged off in the opposite direction. Toothless began to follow him but Zoey intercepted him. She glanced at Hiccup then shook her head at Toothless.

"He needs to work this out on his own." She seemed to be saying. Toothless snorted and went back to camp. Astrid stormed past her friends and into Thorn`s wings.

"Good night." She grumbled.

Once the others were sure that both Hiccup and Astrid were asleep they began to converse about the situation.

"This is getting way out of hand." Tuffnut whispered.

"There yelling is goanna lead Hydra straight to us." Fishlegs murmured.

"Listen guys there something that I need to tell you." Snotlout said uneasily.

"Shirley brainwashed Astrid into falling in love with me."

"How?" Ruffnut hissed.

"Before the siege on Berk he gave me a potion vial and then he told me to give it to Astrid when I got the chance." Snotlout explained. "So when she asked me if I had any water left in my canteen after the battle I poured it in."

"That's messed up." Tuffnut grumbled. "But it is what you`ve been trying to achieve."

"No, not like this." Snotlout said shaking his head.

"Now Astrid's in deep trouble."

"What do you mean?" Fishlegs asked.

"She`s fighting the effects of the potion, but its taking a toll on her health eventually, the potions fail safe will kick in." Snotlout put his head in his hands as he said this.

"What's the fail safe?" Ruffnut asked.

"She`ll fall asleep and _never _wake up."

"You mean she`ll die?" Tuffnut asked.

"No, She`ll just end up sleeping for the rest of her life." Snotlout replied

"How could someone do that to their own kid?" Ruffnut murmured.

Snotlout shrugged.

"I don't know but we have to cure her."

"How are we going to do that?" Fishlegs asked.

Snotlout thought for a moment then his eyes widened.

"Yes of course, Shirley told me not to let her eat those, or else."

"What was she not supposed to eat, and what would happen if she does!" Ruffnut demanded.

"The potion would be ineffective; we need to get some… "

Then Snotlout's eyes rolled into the back of his head, he began shaking violently and his skin turned pale.

"Sleeper cell." Fishlegs growled.

"What?" Tuffnut asked.

"A very dangerous brain parasite, you can order it to infect its victim with a deadly nerve toxin if it begins to reveal one of your secrets." Fishlegs explained.

"That son of a half troll brainwashed his own daughter and poisoned Snotlout." Ruffnut asked.

"Pretty much." Tuffnut replied.

"We`ve got to help him; otherwise the toxin will kill him." Fishlegs whispered.

"What are we going to need to cure him?" Tuffnut asked.

"There's an herb out here called Ceozorak, it`s basically a 5 leaf clover but its yellow. If we can grind it up and mix it with some soup, then we should be able to kill the worm." Fishlegs replied.

"We should probably go find it." Tuffnut said to his sister.

"Good idea." She replied. "Astrid probably needs some rest and Hiccup needs some alone time."

"Take Astrid`s necklace and use it as a light source, using a torch might lead Hydra straight to you." Fishlegs suggested.

After quietly "borrowing" Astrid's necklace the twins prepared to set out. They also instructed Zoey and Billy bob to follow them.

"Be careful guys, try and get back by dawn." Fishlegs told them.

"Why, last time I checked you weren't my mother." Ruffnut grumbled.

"If you aren't back by dawn, Snotlout`s a goner." Fishlegs replied sadly.

The twins nodded, understanding the severity of the situation.

"Let's go, the sooner we get back to Berk the better." Ruffnut growled.

"Why?" Her brother asked.

"So we can banish Shirley for treason." Ruffnut replied fiercely.


	9. Into the howling dark…

Chapter 9 Into the howling dark

The twins advanced slowly through the pitch black of the forest. The faint light from Astrid`s necklace lighting the way. There was an eerie silence in the forest. Occasionally a twig would snap and the twins would look around for signs of Dr. Hydra.

"He`s playing hide and seek with us." Ruffnut murmured.

"More like cat and mouse." Her brother whispered in response.

In the distance, they saw a flash of lightning. The rumbling of thunder broke the creepy silence in the forest. Tuffnut flinched as a wolf howled in the distance.

"Try not to wet yourself." Ruffnut teased.

Billy bob scanned the forest with his 40/40 vision. (Since he has two heads), keeping an eye out for the plant they were looking for.

Zoey was leading the way searching for the scent of their target.

"You remember those stories Gobber used to tell us?" Ruffnut asked her brother.

"The ones about the crazy farmer troll who lit people on fire or the ones about the Kazars." Tuffnut whispered in reply.

"Both." His sister replied.

Then a growling came from behind them. The group slowly tuned around to see a black weredingo sitting atop the tallest tree.  
"You had to bring up the Kazars." Ruffnut mumbled.

"Well at least there's only one." Tuffnut shot back.

Then a dozen pairs of red eyes lit up the shadows.

Tuffnut sighed, "Well at least…"

Ruffnut put her hand over his mouth.

Just shut up right now. She told him.

The lead black dingo howled and the pack charged the twins, who quickly drew their weapons.

"I`ll take the guys on the left." Ruffnut told her brother.

"Then I guess I`ll take the ones on the right." Tuffnut replied.

Zoey snarled and began shooting hundreds of tiny ice shards at their attackers. 8 of them were dropped almost instantly but the rest slowed their charge to a menacing walk, claws raised and foaming at the mouth. The pack leader was licking his lips in anticipation of the feast to come.

"GET BACK YOU OVERGROWN FLEABAGS!" Ruffnut snarled slashing her sword staff in a wider arc.

"Triton has told that if we kill you we will be free to terrorize the world at night and in the day." The pack leader replied, and then a cloudy mist surrounded his claws.

He raised his claws at them and shot a beam of ice at the twins. Zoey intercepted and shot a stream of purple fire at the oncoming ice storm. The two elements collided and a green light lit up the forest. The two elemental beams were locked in a shoving match. The rest of the weredingos attacked there claws and heads bursting into flames. Billy bob shot a blast of fire at their attackers creating a wall of fire 15ft high, but the Kazars simply jumped over it and pressed their attack.

One Kazar roared and jumped at Tuffnut, but he stabbed through the chest mid leap and forced it to the ground. Tuffnut sliced at one`s chest, but the beast merely snarled and, with its arm shot a fire ball at her, which she deflected with the help of her shield.

Meanwhile, The Kazar pack leader was gaining an upper hand in the battle with Zoey. Then the dragon snarled and began taking a few steps forward. She used her 180 degree vision to find Ruffnut then cleared her mind.

_"Fleshling, there is little time I need you to give me a crystal from that necklace."_ She told Ruffnut telepathically in Dragonese.

"Are you talking to me?" Ruffnut asked as she speared another Kazar through the chest.

_"Yes, I know that this surprises you, but I need you to give me a crystal."_ Zoey hissed.

"Why?" Ruffnut asked.

"Sis, has the cold gotten to you already?" Tuffnut asked.

_"There will be time for explanations later. But I need you to trust me until then and put a crystal in the brass locket on my spine." _Zoey pleaded.

Ruffnut nodded and ran over to the dragon, ripping a crystal off the necklace and placing into the shield shaped locket on Zoey`s back. Ruffnut jumped off the dragons back and went back to back with her brother. Then there was sharp bark and the Kazar pack suddenly ceased their aggression. Then the pack leader stepped forward.

"My name is Vorsarax, terror of these mountains and this is your last chance to surrender, if you do not you will perish." He growled.

"_Think again_!" Zoey snarled as the crystal transformed her.

The dragon was fully covered in see through silver armor, 8 inches thick. Numerous gears and wires were visible in its inner workings. A blue visor covered Zoey`s face, the armor looked very advanced…It was Atlantian technology.

"Traitor!" Vorsarax snarled.

Zoey`s visor quickly retracted reviling her face. Then the dragon shot a beam of purple energy at the weredingo who flew several hundred feet backward and crashed through 8 trees.

_"Who`s next?" _She asked.

"Kill them!" Vorsarax screamed as he got up. The Kazar pack resumed their assault.

Zoey extended her tail blade and in one swipe killed a dozen Kazars .

_"Get the plant, save Snotlout!"_ Zoey shouted as 3 dozen more Kazars swarmed her and Billy bob.

"But you`ll die!" Ruffnut protested.

_"A true warrior does not fear death, we will hold them off. Now go!"_ Zoey roared.

The twins ran off into the night leaving there dragons to fight of a small army. Vorsarax snarled and took chase.

"Maggots, stop running you will only die tired!" The weredingo roared as he chased the teens through the thick underbrush.

"Yellow five leaf clover." Tuffnut murmured to himself as he searched the forest floor for the plant.

Then an ice spear flew past them and impaled itself in a tree. Then up ahead was a clearing filled with the plant they were looking for. Tuffnut sprinted over and scooped up a handful of the herb before he and his sister turned around and began sprinting back to camp. The sky was a little less dark than before.

"It`s almost dawn!" Ruffnut said as she dodged another ice spear.

"We better pick up the pace!" Her brother shouted in reply.

Then a blast of mist hit Ruffnut in her ankles and her feet became frozen to the ground.

"No!" She shouted dropping Astrid`s necklace as she fell to the ground. Tuffnut quickly turned around and ran to his sister's aid.

He pulled out his hatchet and began chopping pieces of ice away.

"Soon!" Ruffnut warned as Vorsarax closed in on them.

"I'm chopping as fast as I can!" Tuffnut protested.

"Bro let me warn you right now." Ruffnut grumbled, "If that guys get his claws on us, I`m _never_ talking to you again."

"You make that sound like it be a bad thing." Her brother snickered.

Another ice spear sailed over their heads; a faint light was visible on the horizon.

"Hurry!" Ruffnut shouted as the Kazar extended his claws.

The ice around Ruffnut`s feet wasn't anywhere near breaking. Vorsarax was about to catch up with them. Tuffnut realized something as he prepared to charge the weredingo head on. Sometimes a Viking`s go to do what a Viking`s got to do, and this was one of those times.

Back at camp, Snotlout`s condition was rapidly declining. Fishlegs look over at the horizon noticing that the sun was probably just a few minutes from rising.

"Come on guys, hurry." He murmured.

Tuffnut sailed through the air and hit a tree as he continued to try and buy time for his sister. Who was trying to chop away the ice that coated her feet.

"Is that the best you got?" Tuffnut snarled as Vorsarax picked him up by the throat, then tossed him to the ground like he was a piece of trash.

"Your species is far weaker then I imagined, as well as undisciplined." Vorsarax sneered putting his clawed foot on Tuffnut`s back and pressing him into the ground.

Tuffnut struggled, trying to break free but he couldn't.

"Pathetic, this is why we are able to steal your children." The weredingo snarled.

Then Ruffnut broke free and picked up Astrid's necklace and pointed it at Vorsarax like a knife.

"Back off, fleabag. No one harasses my brother but me." She growled.

"What are you going to do with that, stab me?" Vorsarax teased walking towards her.

"GET BACK!" She shouted the light the crystal was emitting suddenly turning as bright as the sun.

Then a bolt on energy shot out of the crystal, blowing a chunk of flesh off of the weredingo`s shoulder.

"Impossible!" Vorsarax said dropping to one knee, trying to stop the bleeding with his hand.

Tuffnut then kicked the creature in the between the eyes and the weredingo staggered backwards. Allowing Tuffnut to get away.

"Oh look sis he`s leaving." Tuffnut snickered.

"No wait that's his face!" His sibling replied with a laugh.

Then the two began walking away.

"When I find you , I'll turn you into ketchup." The weredingo groaned.

"Yeah but first you have to catch up! Ruffnut shot back." Then the twins made a break for camp.

The sun was peaking over the horizon by the time the two had made it back. Billy Bob and Zoey had beaten them there though. But they were battered and bruised. Astrid and Hiccup were helping Fishlegs make a pot of soup; all they had to do was add the herbs. But it wouldn't be much of an adventure for our heroes if everything was that simple.

Dr. Hydra sprang from the tree line snarling and cursing at them in German, at least a dozen Kazars had his back. The Vikings drew their weapons. Hiccup had dark circles under his eyes, that combined with fatigue and a general bad attitude made him a force to be reckoned with. Astrid however looked down right ticked off. Dr. Hydra did not have just nine heads like earlier; he had around one hundred very angry, very hungry viper heads ready to devour them. Dawn was just two minutes away; they _**did not**_ have time for this.

"You shall not escape me this time!" Hydra snarled.

Zoey leaped forward and tackled the massive creature to the floor, her highly advanced armor locking into place as she began to fight.

_"You took everything from me, who am I, where's my parents!"_ She asked Hydra telepathically.

"Your feelings for your "family" are not real; you were created to serve Atlantis." Hydra shouted aloud.

"_They are real to me, I will never serve Triton after what he`s done to me!" _Zoey growled setting several of Hydra`s heads ablaze. The viper heads shriveled to ashes in the heat, but they did not grow back.

"Fire," Astrid shouted as she cut the head off another Kazar, "We need to set his heads on fire! "

"Gladly!" Tuffnut shouted stabbing a Kazar in the heart.

_"Who am I?"_ Zoey snarled stabbing Hydra in his centipede gut with her claws.

_"You tried to make me kill my own father!"_ She roared.

"Tried?" Hydra said with a wicked laugh.

"I programmed you to do it." Hydra sneered as a dozen of his head began biting her.

Toothless roared and charged in and grabbed Hydra by the stump that used to be his tail and tossed him across the grassy knoll.

Zoey roared and charged after Hydra, trampling several Kazars along the way. Then Hydra shot an energy sphere at Zoey, who dodged it by rolling off to the side. She retaliated by shooting a volley of energy pulses at Hydra. All of them made contact on tore holes in Hydra`s torso. The Atlantian scientist roared and retreated into the undergrowth. It took Toothless` and Firefang`s combined strength to keep Zoey from giving chase. Zoey roared one final time at the retreating scientist before she stopped struggling.

Meanwhile the Teens were feeding Snotlout the Ceozorak soup. Snotlout`s eyes opened and he began to gag. Everyone stepped back as he barfed up a small creature that was a cross between a centipede, a squids and a snake. Astrid ended the creature's life by cutting it in half. No one had yet told her that her dad was responsible for its creation. I doubt any of them wanted too.

"You do not want to know what we`ve been through in the past few hours." Ruff and Tuff said to their friends.

"I was in more danger then you guys were." Snotlout protested, struggling to his feet.

Meanwhile Toothless was walking over to check up on Zoey. He dint know why he was so drawn to her. From the telepathic conversations they`d had (Strange because she was doing most of the taking, while Toothless didn't have any real way of responding) Toothless admired her personality, she was charming, in a stubborn irritating kind of way. She was quiet, precise, and at times seemed very…mechanical but extremely beautiful. (from a Dragon`s perspective) Toothless eventually found her under the tree where Hiccup and Astrid had argued the previous night. Toothless` jaw dropped in surprise.

He saw the young female dragon that was probably two years younger than him staring at a gaping hole in her side. Inside the wound was a series of complex machinery, blinking lights, gears and wires all working under her very real looking skin.

_"Oh, Toothless."_ She told him telepathically covering her wound with her wing. "_I`m sorry you have to see me like this."_

Toothless sat down next to her, but she scooted away.

_"Please, you don't want me as a friend."_ She pleaded.

Toothless made a gurgling sound in the back of his throat and used his snout to push Zoey`s wing out of the way, revealing her wound. Toothless turned his head to the side in confusion.

_"It's a very long story."_ Zoey told him.

Toothless` ears went up as if he were going to say: "I`m listening"

Zoey sighed and in a flicker of light her skin disappeared, as if it was fog that had been blown away in the wind. Toothless` eyes widened, Zoey was an Atlantian automaton.

The Viking teens were packing up camp and preparing to head back to Berk with the information that Hiccup had acquired from Hydra. Snotlout stumbled over to Hiccup as he was taking down his tent. Fishlegs, Ruffnut and Tuffnut stood within earshot but made it look like they were having their own conversation. Snotlout told Hiccup everything that he`d told the others (minus Astrid) the previous night up to the point where he passed out. After it was all explained, there was a bit of hope back in Hiccup`s heart.

"What will cancel out the potions effect?" Hiccup asked Snotlout.

"Sea slugs, Astrid has to eat seven sea slugs." Snotlout replied as it was no big deal.

Hiccup raised an eyebrow, but eventually realized that he was right about Shirley. The guy was rotten to the core.

"So what now?" Hiccup asked.

"It's simple," Snotlout replied, "We head to Berk, submit the evidence to Stoick, find some sea slugs and end this thing once and for all."

Hiccup shook his head.

"Easier said than done."

"Ah, it's always like that." Snotlout replied. "Now come on lets go get your girlfriend back."


	10. Once an enemy, Now a friend

Chapter 10 Once an enemy, Now a friend

The flight back to Berk was a long uncomfortable one. Toothless was doing his best to steer clear of Zoey, especially after learning her secret just hours earlier. Snotlout and Hiccup were discussing their plans to arrest Shirley. Everyone else was asleep on the backs of their dragons. Except Astrid who was angrily staring at the ocean below.

"Remember how we became friends?" Snotlout asked.

"Which one, the first time or the second?" Hiccup replied.

"The first." Snotlout replied.

Hiccup chuckled. "Yeah, we were both "recruited" by Shirley to catch the biggest duck we could find and bring it back to his house for pine tree and feast day."

"We chased that Thor-foresaken duck all around the island with our bows." Snotlout said with a laugh.

"We accepted the job because we didn't want Astrid to go hungry on a holiday." Hiccup said with a grin.

It was ironic that they'd first became friends in order to help Astrid, then they became enemies because of Astrid and now they were working together again to help her.

"We never shot it down, we ran out of arrows." Snotlout said rolling his eyes.

"Stupid duck, made us look bad." Hiccup grumbled.

"Yeah stupid duck." Snotlout repeated with chuckle.

Soon they`d arrived at Berk. Snotlout and Hiccup ran off to tell Stoick about Shirley`s use of dark magic. Zoey however disappeared into the woods, and reluctantly Toothless followed. The rest of the gang went to their homes and had well deserved lunch and afternoon nap. Toothless found Zoey on the outskirts of the village, staring at the ocean. Toothless nudged her head with his snout, and then used his tail to pint to the forest.

_"You want to go on a… walk?" _Zoey asked him telepathically.

The Night fury nodded.

_"Like a date?"_ Zoey asked.

Toothless` eyes widened in alarm, remembering what Thorn did when they were faced with an embarrassing situation he tried to stick his head in the ground. But the stone pathway was too thick for him to penetrate and his head merely bounced off the concrete.

Zoey laughed (telepathically) "_your very…unusual."_

She told the Night fury, who grinned at her. Then the two began walking deeper into the woods.

_"So, I suppose you're wondering about my past." _She said to Toothless, who slowly nodded.

_"I was created from the personality of the former Atlantian Princess who was killed in the first Atlantian-Dragon war almost 3000 years ago."_

Toothless simply listened to Zoey, unsure of how you could transfer one person Animus (soul) into machine.

_"But there were, problems with this…"_Zoey said bitterly."_I have dreams about my creator, my father, about people I have never seen in my life. But most say this impossible in a machine."_

Toothless gurgled in confusion. "Why?" He wanted to ask her.

_"Machines are supposed to work without question, to follow orders, we aren't supposed to feel love, or pain."_

Toothless nodded somberly, his chances of hooking up with her just dropped significantly.

_"I do feel a significant… attachment to you and your friends. But it will never work." _Zoey said turning away from Toothless, who nuzzled her head.

_"Toothless please, you don't know what I really am."_ Toothless however simply wrapped his wing around his crush.

_"You're very persistent for an organic life from."_ Zoey admitted gently pushing Toothless away.

_"But you don't know me." _Zoey said sadly.

Toothless sat down in front of her and gave an encouraging smile. Zoey shook her head.

_"I`ll have to think about this…make some calculations and consider the consequences. Until then were still just friends."_

Then she spread her wings and took to the afternoon sky. After she was out of sight Toothless stomped his foot in frustration and shot flames at the ground in frustration. "So close, but yet so far." He thought to himself.

It was dusk when Stoick had called an emergency council (but didn't inform Shirley and his family about it.)

"The evidence that has been submitted to me by Hiccup and Snotlout has shown us how far Shirley has fallen into madness." Stoick began. "Now we must decide a course of action."

"Death!" One Viking shouted.

"Banish him to farthest reaches of the world." Another screamed.

"Turn him over to the Atlantians!" Shouted another Viking.

The rest of the crowd cheered in agreement.

"If we're going to condemn him like that, then he`ll need to be put on trial." Fishlegs reasoned

The villagers all nodded in agreement.

"We should put him in the stockades until his trial can be carried out." Gobber suggested.

"I need a group of 6 to help me arrest this traitor." Stoick announced.

Snotlout, Hiccup, Fishlegs, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, and Gobber volunteered. Then the group left to arrest Shirley.

Tuffnut sat on the ground, ready to initiate stage one of the plan.

"Is this safe?" He asked.

"Bah, safety is overrated." Gobber replied then he looked over at Ruffnut who was waiting by Shirley`s door.

She gave them the thumbs up.

"Alright let's hit it." Stoick said.

Then Billy bob used his tail to smack Tuffnut like a golf ball into the ocean. Ruffnut then knocked on the door. Astrid was the one who answered, according to plan.

"Astrid, its terrible Tuffnut fell into the bay while he was playing lacrosse with Fishlegs and Snotlout!"

Astrid ran off with Ruffnut to the beach where they would distract her until the raid was complete.

"Stack up, get ready to breach." Gobber instructed.

Everyone rushed over to the side entrance. Hiccup and Snotlout stood on the left side of the door while Gobber stood on the right. They all took out their crossbows and loaded them with special stun arrows. Wooden arrow shafts with bags of sleeping powder on their ends. Then with an angry yell Stoick kicked down the door.

Several Kazars were sitting around a table with Shirley. Three of them were shot instantly, three others fled the premises. Another one lunged at Stoick but he caught it mid jump and snapped its neck. The final one was used as a human shield as Shirley got his crossbow armed with lethal rounds and aimed it at his attackers.

"What do you want?!" He snarled.

"Put it down Shirley, we know what you've been up to lately." Gobber said in a calm voice.

Shirley scowled. "Snotlout you little…"

"You tried to kill him!" Hiccup hissed pointing his crossbow at Shirley's head.

"This is all your fault you know, I honestly don't know how my daughter fell for _this_." Shirley said gesturing to him.

Hiccup ground his teeth.

"You…just…gestured to… ALL OF ME!" He shouted.

"Yes I did, you brought this madness upon us, first the Night fury, now ATLANTIANS! You're out of control!" Shirley shot back

"You are a sad strange little man, YOU`RE THE ONE WHO`S LOST IT!" Snotlout screamed.

"Brainwashing your own daughter and putting a worm in my brain!"

"Shirley, you can stop this right now just put the crossbow down." Gobber pleaded.

"NEVER!" Shirley shouted and shot the old blacksmith in the shoulder.

"GOBBER!" Hiccup shouted then he drew his long swords and turned towards Shirley.

"YOU TWISTED SON OF A HALF TROLL!"

"Hiccup, no we need him alive!" Stoick said as his son charged Shirley.

Shirley quickly drew his Zweihänder, a two handed sword that was famous for being able to behead people in one strike with little effort. The sword was black with red writing engraved in the hilt and the blade. Imbedded in the blade was 180 different dragon teeth, the hilt and blade still had blood stains that were decades old. Sparks flew as Hiccup`s and Shirley's blades met. Shooting Gobber was the last straw; Hiccup was fed up with Shirley. It was time the matter was settled…_**PERMENATLY**_

After hauling Tuffnut out of the icy waters, Astrid wanted nothing more than to head back home and have a nice hot cup of Joe. But Ruff and Tuff suggested they go on a hike, to look for some sea slugs. Ruffnut insisted that an addition to her collection of slugs was long overdue. Tuffnut was absolutely insisting that she help his sister collect some sea slugs. Eventually Astrid gave in.

"Ok I`ll come." She said with a sigh

The trio of Vikings walked down the beach, and then they found a small boulder covered with the creatures they were looking for. Tuffnut tackled Astrid who began punching him in the face; Then Ruffnut began force feeding Astrid the slimy creatures.

"Sorry, but this is for your own good." Ruffnut told her friend.

Hiccup kicked Shirley in the chest which sent the Viking stumbling down the stairs and into his basement. A series of whirring and clicking came from the basement then out of the floor a golden set of talons appeared. Crawling out of the floor was a nine foot tall humanoid shaped Atlantian battle suit wielding a Zweihänder in one hand and an arm mounted energy cannon in the other. The machine had a wolf head and claws, the arms and legs of a person, and the tail of a serpent.

"You`ve got to be kidding me." Hiccup groaned blocking a sword strike from the machine.

Then he ran out of the house as several energy blasts blew apart the wall behind him. Shirley laughed manically as he blew apart buildings, chasing Hiccup through the heart of Berk. Hiccup did a front flip as Shirley tried to slice him in two right down the middle. Luckily he missed and his sword got stuck in the ground. Hiccup sprinted at the machine, leaped into the air and stabbed at its chest. But his swords barley penetrated the thick armor plating. Shirley grabbed Hiccup by the neck and threw him down the street.

"I`ll admit it, your swordsmanship is impressive, but it will make little difference in a fight with me." Shirley gloated from inside the suit.

Hiccup staggered to his feet just in time to dodge another energy blast from Shirley. Hiccup then charged the mechanical suit again rolling between its legs and climbing up Shirley`s back. Hiccup yelled as he drove one of his swords into the neck of the machine. Unfortunately the blade tip was just inches away from going into Shirley's neck.

Hiccup did a back flip off the machines head. Landing on one knee and rolling forward and slicing at an electrical line in the suits leg. Sparks flew out from the wound as Hiccup sliced again at Shirley's chest, cutting a gnash in the armor plating. Hiccup yelled fiercely and took Shirley's Zweihänder from him after cutting of the suits hand. Hiccup used the Zweihänder along with his own sword to cut off a section of the mechanical wolf head that protected Shirley`s real head. Shirley roared in anger and tried to shoot Hiccup at point blank range with his energy cannon, but our hero reacted just in time slicing the cannon in half and driving the Zweihänder into the machines other leg, crippling it the sword out, Hiccup spun around just in time to see Shirley swatting a piece of rubble at him with his tail. Hiccup used his two swords to slice the boulder clean in half as he knee slides under the two halves. Shirley raised his good leg looking to smash Hiccup into a grease spot. Hiccup scowled and sliced the foot off the leg before it even came close to him.

Shirley made one last desperate lunge at Hiccup, who in a final retaliation jumped upwards and jabbed his swords right at the machines head, the two blades cut a clean through the face mask, revealing a portion of Shirley`s real head. Shirley grabbed Hiccup`s arm and twisted it to the point where it was about to break in two, Then Hiccup managed to break free of Shirley's grip by smashing in the face with the fat part of the Zweihänder, then Hiccup did a backwards roll, and with a yell driving the Zweihänder through the shoulder of the machine before using his own long sword to rip a hole in the suits back, then he reached inside the wound and ripped out the a red crystal the size of a grapefruit that was powering the suit. With a final groan the massive machine crumpled to the ground, defeated. Shirley climbed out of the wreckage to find himself surrounded by Stoick, Fishlegs, and Snotlout who had been observing the battle from a safe distance. Two other Vikings came in and dragged Shirley off to the stockades. Unfortunately, he managed to elbow both guards in the face then he yelled in anger and began sprinting at Hiccup.

"Only one more." Ruffnut grumbled.

"Trust me this hurts me more then it hurts you." Tuffnut said in a tiny voice after he`d been hit in the face for the 18th time.

"You guys are crazy, when Snotlout and my Dad hear about this you two are so…" Then Ruffnut quickly shoved the last sea slug down Astrid's throat and her pupils became smaller.

Then she bolted upright and scowled.

"You`ve got some explain to do." She snarled.

Hiccup`s vision came back into focus after Shirley had punched him in the face. It had taken every bit of willpower he had to not pass out after a hit like that. Shirley stood over him with his Zweihänder in hand. Hiccup jumped upwards and sliced at Shirley's leg with his long sword, but Shirley backed away and swung his Zweihänder and Hiccup`s chest leaving a bloody cut. Shirley punched Hiccup in the face again, but our hero retaliated by slicing Shirley`s hand clean off. Then Stoick charged in and slammed Shirley in the gut with his war hammer, sending the Viking tumbling backwards into a wall. Shirley staggered to his feet as Hiccup ran at him, he dropped his Zweihänder and threw a rock at Hiccup who dodged it and stabbed his right eye out with the tip of his long sword. Shirley roared in anger, clutching his destroyed eye and grabbed a lit torch above him and stabbed the flaming end into Hiccups neck. Hiccup quickly patted out the flames on his neck and shoulders, he then grit his teeth and stabbed Shirley in the leg as he regained his Zweihänder, The two prepared to resume their fight when a pleading cry stopped them.

"ENOUGH!" Astrid shouted stepping in between the two combatants.

She was trying to hold back her tears. She was shocked at the wounds that had been inflicted during their battle. Hiccup had received the worst of it. He had several large cuts across his chest and back. He had one directly under his left eye; he also had a bloody lip and nose, a burn on his neck, as well as a black eye. Shirley had a multiple cuts and minor stab wounds, his left eye was missing and battered and bruised face. Hiccup kept his sword in a combat ready position.

"I know you`ve tried everything to please my dad; I know he betrayed us, but is it really worth killing him because of it." She asked him

"What would your mom say?"

Hiccup`s mom was often a touchy subject, she`d been killed in a raid while trying to protect him from a Monstrous Nightmare. Hiccup was only four years old when it had happened.

"Love your Friends, forgive your enemies." Hiccup said somberly lowering his sword.

"Dad," Astrid said turning to Shirley, "why can't you accept Hiccup for who he is, is it that hard?"

Shirley remained silent, but the question had gotten to him.

"Was all of this worth risking the lives of Snotlout, Ruff and Tuff, or Gobber?" She demanded.

"I suppose not." Shirley grumbled.

"Now let's put the sword down, and accept the consequences of your actions."

Shirley sighed and let his Zweihänder fall to the floor. Stoick shook his head as Shirley was dragged away.

"Even the strongest can be brought down by corruption and fear, the sooner we defeat Triton…the better."


	11. Hopelessly Romantic

Chapter 11 Hopelessly Romantic

"This is stupid." Tuffnut grumbled.

"You had to pick the weirdest song to sing." Snotlout grumbled.

"I know she`ll like it besides, you got a blind date." Hiccup replied.

"Oh shut up, I`m just going to try and get it over with as fast as possible." Snotlout grumbled.

Soon they reached city hall.

"You ready?" Tuffnut asked Hiccup.

"Yeah I`m ready." Hiccup said witth a sigh

Snotlout and Tuffnut opened the door for Hiccup who walked into the city hall. The place was packed do to the fact that it was dinner time. Then Hiccup saw where Astrid and her mom were sitting. He began walking over, Snotlout and Tuffnut following him, then when they got within 50ft of the table Hiccup began to sing.

You never close your eyes anymore when I kiss your lips**.** And there's no tenderness like before in your fingertips. You're trying hard not to show it, (baby).

Then all the guys in the room joined in

_But baby, baby I know it..._ You've lost that lovin' feeling, Whoa, that lovin' feeling, '''_**You've lost that lovin' feeling,**_ Now it's gone...gone...gone...wooooooh'.

Astrid was bright red by this point

**Now there's no welcome look in your eyes when I reach for you.** And now you're starting to criticize little things I do. It makes me just feel like crying, (baby). 'Cause baby, something in you is dying.

Across the room Stoick was laughing

You lost that lovin' feeling, Whoa, that lovin' feeling, You've lost that lovin' feeling, Now it's gone...gone...gone...woooooah

Baby, baby, I get down on my knees for you.

_**Hiccup dropped down to his knees**_

if you would only love me like you used to do, yeah.

_**Astrid`s mom had her daughter stand up**_

_**We had a love...a love...a love you don't find every day.**_

Someone held up a candle and began waving it slowly through the air

so don't...don't...don't...don't let it slip away.

Baby (baby), baby (baby), I beg of you please...please, I need your love (I need your love), I need your love (I need your love), So bring it on back (So bring it on back), Bring it on back (so bring it on back).Bring back that lovin' feeling, Whoa, that lovin' feeling Bring back that lovin' feeling, 'Cause it's gone...gone...gone, and I can't go on, noooo...Bring back that lovin' feeling, Whoa, that lovin' feeling Bring back that lovin' feeling, 'Cause it's gone...gone...

The crowd cheered as the two stopped dancing, and then Astrid glanced over at her mom who nodded in approval. Then hand in hand the couple left the city hall. Meanwhile Snotlout was searching the shoreline for his date. Then he spotted her and he felt the urge to strangle somebody. Ruffnut was sitting on a picnic blanket; she appeared to be waiting for him. Snotlout sighed and walked over to her.

"What`s up?" He asked sitting down on the blanket.

Ruffnut raised an eyebrow.

"Wait are you my…"

"Yup." Snotlout replied.

Oh I thought I was waiting for Hiccup. Ruffnut murmured.

"Nah, he and Astrid are pretty much back together now." Snotlout replied.

A minute or two passed.

"So…how`s the weather?" Snotlout asked.

3 small canoes drifted up onto the beach. Vorsarax and Triton disembarked from one of them. While Kazar warriors equipped with battle armor, spears and shields followed the two.

"We mustn't be seen, keep your heads down." Triton whispered.

The Kazar strike team nodded in response.

"How far to _his _prison?" Triton asked Vorsarax.

The weredingo sniffed the air, and then snorted.

"A kilometer or so." he replied.

"Good, let's go we shouldn't keep _him _waiting." Triton sneered.

Hiccup and Astrid walked side by side in the quiet potato fields. Toothless followed them, but he seemed pretty mellow. He didn't seem to be very happy that Astrid was back, and then Hiccup realized that something else might be wrong with him.

"Toothless, what's wrong bud?" Hiccup asked the dragon.

Toothless shook his head, attempting to disregard the question.

"Is he sick?" Astrid asked.

"No, his scales are there normal color, no signs of fading." Hiccup replied.

"Maybe he`s hungry?" Astrid suggested.

"How, he`s eaten three times his body weight in yak meat for dinner." Hiccup grumbled.

Toothless rolled onto his back and used his claws to point at his heart.

"I think he`s upset about something." Hiccup murmured.

Then Zoey landed behind the trio.

_"He`s upset about two things, both of which involving me."_She explained.

"What did you do exactly?" Astrid asked.

_"Well firstly, He`s upset by the fact that I don't like him the way he likes me. The second reason isn't about what I've done it's about what I'm __**about**__ to do." _Zoey replied.

Meanwhile Triton and Vorsarax crept through the underground catacombs of Berk.

"You better hope he`s down here." Vorsarax grumbled.

"I know he is I can feel it." Triton replied.

"It could also be the feeling of an empty stomach because we never ate like you said we would." Vorsarax snarled.

"Shut up you worthless mutt." Triton hissed.

Then they saw a massive stone door with a pearl in its center.

"We`re here." Triton said with an evil grin.

The Atlantian prince took out his war fork, pointed at the pear and shot a blast of electricity at it. The pearl turned red and the massive door opened.

"Now things get interesting." Triton sneered

Zoey stood in front of the citizens of Berk, preparing to reveal her true identity to them.

_"Vikings of Berk!"_ Zoey said through a loudspeaker in her chest.

_"I apologize for deceiving you, but I promise you that my intentions were of a pure heart."_

"What are you talking about?" Tuffnut shouted.

Zoey sighed and allowed her holographic skin to dissipate. The crowd gasped in fear and awe.

_"I disobeyed my programming by joining you; my original objective was to eliminate the key leaders of your tribe. But I did not. Now I must warn you that as we speak Triton and Vorsarax may have infiltrated this island and are planning to release threat far greater than anything you could imagine."_

"She`s one of their war machines!" A Viking shouted.

Several Vikings tossed grappling hooks at Zoey, which hooked into her armor plating.

_"You don't understand, HE`S COMING!"_ Zoey pleaded.

Toothless quickly charged in to defend his ally. He roared at the Vikings who were attempting to tie Zoey up. Soon Hiccup and Astrid were at his side attempting to diffuse the situation. Zoey did little to fight her attackers, she could have killed them all if she wanted too, but she was still trying to be diplomatic.

_"Please you have to listen to me there isn't much time!"_ She shouted.

Then Stoick walked into the chaos,

UNTIE HER NOW! He shouted.

"Unless you want to be the next addition in Toothless` chew toy collection."

The Vikings quickly freed Zoey and backed away from a growling Toothless.

"Who`s coming?" Astrid asked.

_"Dreganaught."_ Zoey said as if the name was cursed.

Vorsarax watched as Triton examined the massive automaton that was being held to the floor by two massive energy cuplinks, which ran from the wrists of the massive machine down into the floor connected by beams of blue energy. They were being powered by two large crystal formations. Which Triton was now preparing to destroy in order to set the machine free. In a single blast of electricity Triton destroyed one of the formations, and then he destroyed the other one. The automaton was a massive silver, black and gold dragon. It had strange red colored bull like horns on the sides of its head. The dragon's spine had a row of red spikes down it. The creatures eyes were bloody red and it looked as if strange red hieroglyphic symbols covering its body. The dragon's wings had rips, holes and claw marks in numerous places, the tail had a diamond shape steel blade at its tip. The machines mouth had six rows of eight hundred razor sharp shark like teeth. On its lower back, near its rear legs there were two rectangle like rockets that appeared to be its primary source of thrust for flying. The automaton roared to life after Triton destroyed its bonds. The dragon stretched its wings and then with a roar that knocked everyone off their feet the dragon ignited its rockets and flew out of the chamber. The machine landed just outside the entrance to the catacombs were it waited for Triton to catch up with him.

"Lord Dreganaught, it is a great honor." Triton said bowing respectfully to the mechanical monster.

_"Triton you spineless vermin, what took you so long to come and find me?" _Dreganaught said telepathically.

"My apologies my lord, things have been difficult the Vikings and Dragons are allies. Red death failed to keep these two worlds apart." Triton explained.

Dreganaught growled in frustration.

_"Who is to blame for this?"_ He snarled.

"A boy named Hiccup and his dragon Toothless, a Night Fury."

_"I will destroy this __**boy**__ before he becomes a man."_ Dreganaught said with a growl.

Then the dragon jumped into the air, ignited his rockets, and flew off to Atlantis. Triton and Vorsarax simply got in their canoes and started rowing back.

A dragon shaped blur flew past Ruffnut and Snotlout who were sharing a pumpkin pie. The blur left a sharp booming sound in his wake that knocked Ruffnut and Snotlout onto their backs.

"What the heck was that?" Ruffnut said after her ears stopped ringing.

"What?!" Snotlout asked hitting the side of his head.

"Never mind." Ruffnut said taking a bite out of her piece of pie.

"You know, you're not so bad." Snotlout told his date.

Ruffnut blushed. Then she saw three canoes heading out to sea.

"Who goes there!" She shouted. A few seconds past before a spear sailed over her head, followed by a flash of lightning.

"Triton." Snotlout said with a scowl.

Then he glanced at Ruffnut.

"We`d better go warn the others. Something's up."

Ruffnut nodded and the two took off towards the village. Leaving the local wildlife to eat the remainder of their pie.

_"You can't keep rescuing me." _Zoey told Toothless.

_"I can take care of myself in case you haven't figured that out yet."_

The Night fury made an angry gurgling sound before going to stand by Hiccup and Astrid.

"It took me _forever_ to get Astrid, just give it some time." Hiccup whispered to the Night fury.

Then Ruffnut and Snotlout rushed into the crowd.

"Triton is here, he`s spying on us!" Ruffnut shouted.

"He tried to kill us…again!" Snotlout shouted.

_"It has begun."_ Zoey said after cursing in Ancient Greek.

_"Listen to me, all of you."_ Zoey shouted into her loudspeaker.

_"Dreganaught has risen the end of days is upon us. We must prepare for a full scale military mobilization; we must attack Atlantis at its heart so that we can deter this threat, or better yet destroy it completely!"_

"Zoey is right; we must ready the _Valkyrie_ for her maiden voyage." Stoick announced.

Yes, Hiccup thought to himself, his dad was going to actually use one of his blueprints.

"Everyone return to your homes and get a good night's rest, tomorrow we make final preparations to destroy Atlantis, ONCE AND FOR ALL!" Stoick shouted.

The crowd cheered and everyone went off to their homes. Hiccup and Astrid however snuggled up next to each other under a pine tree.

"I can't wait to kick some serious butt." Astrid said with excitement.

"Yeah." Hiccup said drearily.

"It should be fun."

"You must be _really_ tired." Astrid told him.

"You think?" Hiccup grumbled.

"Whoa, looks like I hit a nerve." Astrid teased.

"Sorry, you're right though I'm so tired." Hiccup murmured.

Astrid gently touched the burn on Hiccup`s neck, but he barley flinched which surprised her.

"My dad beat you up pretty bad." Astrid mumbled.

"Not any worse than when I lost my foot." Hiccup grumbled looking at his prosthetic limb.

"I`m worried about Toothless." Astrid said with a sigh.

"Yeah, he seems bummed about Zoey." Hiccup mumbled.

"He`ll get over it…hopefully." Astrid said with a yawn.

Then she fell asleep. Hiccup had to fight in order to stay awake. He`d gone without sleep for three or four days, but eventually he lost the will to stay awake and his eye lids slowly began to shut. He felt his mind becoming blank; as he fell asleep he forgot his name.


	12. Déjà vu

Chapter 12 Déjà vu

Imagine waking up not remembering where, what had just happened for the past 24 hours, not even remembering who your friends are, or your own name. Luckily, there have been worse cases of this, like when you wake up to a tiger in the bathroom and a baby in the closet. Hiccup slowly opened his eyes to see a strange blonde girl resting up against his shoulder. Immediately he scooted away from her. The girl yawned and slowly stretched her arms as she stood up.

"Morning." She told him.

"Who are you?" Hiccup asked.

"Well as of last night after you serenaded me in public, I'm your girlfriend." she said streching her arms

"No, I really don't know who you are." Hiccup insisted to the girl.

"Ok it's not as funny as it was the first time." She grumbled punching him in the arm.

"No, I'm serious I don t even know my own name." Hiccup told the girl.

Her eyes widened a she finally realized that he was being serious.

"Oh snap, this is not good." She said with a groan.

Dreganaught flew through the depths of the ocean, grumbling to himself as he dove deeper and deeper into the abyss. He eventually arrived at his destination a set of elaborate caves that made up his base in the first Atlantian-Dragon war. He entered the cave and landed on its rocky floor with a great thud.

_"Nightwing I'm home."_ He growled.

An automaton in the form a massive black falcon, with glowing orange eyes and razor sharp talons emerged from the shadows.

_"Umm...err...Lord Dreganaught I`m glad that Triton managed to free you from your imprisonment."_ Nightwing stammered before bowing to Dreganaught.

_"It should have been you, my second lieutenant to free me, but you left me to die on that forsaken island." _Dreganaught said placing a single talon under Nightwing`s chin.

_I thought you were dead after your battle with Nobelieus, so as your second in command I took command of our forces. _Nightwing murmured

Dreganaught growled and kicked the metal bird in the gut, then placed his clawed feet onto the side of Nightwing`s head.

_"You __**thought**__ I was dead; you do not take command of __**my**__ army unless you __**know**__ I'm dead, are we clear?" _Dreganaught said with an animalistic snarl. Nightwing whimpered and gurgled in reply.

Triton then entered the room.

"You're already putting that slacker back in line, it's good to have you back." Triton said with a content sigh.

_"Now, tell me what we are up against."_ Dreganaught said taking his foot of Nightwing`s head.

"Nothing much, these are a primitive people who use _steel_ weapons." Triton said in reply.

_"How barbaric." _Nightwing said with a cough.

_"_Is _the island of Berk the only Viking settlement in this area, or are there others?" _Dreganaught asked.

"No, there are many more , they`re made up of a chain of islands called the _Barbaric Archipelago_." Triton replied.

_"Then it's time for these fleshlings to become aware of the threat they now face."_ Dreganaught said with a chuckle.

_"Nightwing tell Ovarcius to mobilize all of our forces, tell them to destroy the major military emplacements of our foes and if necessary begin the destruction of civilian dwellings."_ Nightwing nodded then flew off to carry out his orders.

The automaton began his long climb to the edge of space, his back mounted thrusters sending him higher into the stratosphere. He soon reached his target. A massive automaton squid 35 ft long, with tiny rockets at the end of its tentacles, a massive black beak for crushing anyone who stood in his way, and a single large blue eye that could track a butterfly from space.

Ovarcius was his name, spying was his game.

_"Mobilize our forces fish face, Lord Dreganaught decrees it." _Nightwing told him.

The squid grumbled in acknowledgement. Nightwing began his descent back into the planets lower atmosphere.

_"My brothers, it is time: mobilize."_ Ovarcius said, broadcasting the command down to the planet below.

Across the region Atlantian automatons launched lightning attacks on every island in the Barbaric Archipelago, and even attacked key military and civilian sites in the Roman Empire. Each attack was sudden, deadly and effective. Striking fear into the hearts of everyone that witnessed the horror of the vicious attacks. Among the victims of these traumatic events was the three Viking teens, Arrow, Lenard and Camicazi.

Camicazi was one of Hiccup`s oldest friends who had moved away years ago. She`d always been his friend, even before he`d become the first Viking Dragon rider. After those events she taught him sword fighting. She`d actually come and gone out of Hiccup`s life, she was a wanderer who traveled the known world over several times. She even had her own ship called _The Samurai's Wing_.Crewed by her two best friends, whom she`d met on her travels. Arrow was a former Roman Centurion who commanded a legion of roman soldiers into battle against barbarian rebels from the Far East. A 15 year old boy with short sandy blonde hair, and a wide assortment of Roman battle equipment and trophy`s from his victories in the past. Arrow was very athletic and outspoken, a master battle strategist and tough as nails Arrow was the muscle of the crew. Lenard was the group's scientist, coming up with new weapons, and modifications to The Samurai's Wing and as well as repairing the ship after a long dangerous adventure, he was also the medical officer on board the vessel. Lenard preferred to fight with a vast array of gadgets, using brains against brawn and it usually worked out pretty well. He was often dressed in a white t-shirt, and black pants. His thick black hair was usually a mess and his brown eyes always had a crazy look in them. Their lives changed forever after they came to dock in the harbor of a Viking settlement on Meathead Island. The Merciless Meatheads are a very militaristic Viking tribe that took pride in their vast array of weapons and there large naval fleet. Camicazi quickly pulled her ship into a dock and had Arrow and Lenard went off to go get supplies for their next voyage, one that would never happen.

5 miles way a four winged bat, with the arms of a dragon and the tail of a scorpion flew high in the afternoon sky, approaching Meathead Island. With a thud the creature landed in the heart of the settlement. Several dozen Vikings surrounded the machine who, in response to his attackers dropped into a crouch, one wing high in the air away from his body, and one wing touching the ground and close to the automatons chest. The Vikings opened fire with their crossbows which ricocheted off his armor. Then a blast of fire and electricity erupted from the creature's body, a shockwave of destruction that went out in all directions. Several buildings were incinerated instantly, the bat then opened its jaws and sent out a terrible shriek that caused Vikings to drop to their knees and clasp their ears in pain. Then the creature began shooing green bolts of energy from its mouth, which sent columns of fire 75ft tall into the air whenever they hit something. The creature deployed its dual wrist mounted buzz saws and began slicing through buildings as it made its way to the shipyards. Camicazi watched as the automaton destroyed the settlement before her eyes. Arrow and Lenard were sprinting down the docks back to the ship.

"Prepare to castoff!" Camicazi said to her friends as they boarded their ship. They nodded and ran to their stations

_"Maelstrom, status."_ Ovarcius asked telepathically from low orbit.

_"The settlement has been destroyed; I'm eliminating their naval assets now."_ The demon bat replied.

_"Do not let anything or anyone escape or Lord Dreganaught will have your head, Ovarcius out."_ The automaton squid growled.

Then Maelstrom saw The Samurai's Wing preparing to leave the shipyard. The machine extended his wings and allowed his partner to deploy by jumping into the water. Lockjaw, half shark, half centipede, half scorpion. The machine had the regular body, tail and head of a great white shark. But his dorsal fins had been replaced with the claws of a scorpion; on his back he had three scorpion tails, capable of shooting very powerful acid streams. Along the sides of his body were very short centipede legs that gave him movement on land, each leg was tipped with a tiny harpoon hook like claws for grabbing and stabbing. Lockjaw began to pursue his targets while Maelstrom continued his assault on the remainder of the shipyard. Just as quickly as the trio had arrived they were fleeing the Harbor of Meathead Island. While Lockjaw quietly followed them to the only safe haven left in the Barbaric Archipelago, The island of Berk.

Meanwhile Dreganaught prepared to single handedly destroy the Roman Empire`s Navy. While Ovarcius checked in with the remainder of their forces from low orbit.

_"Xenocons, sound off_." He growled.

_"Rampage, reporting."_ An automaton replied.

Rampage was an automaton in the form of a giant lobster, with missile launchers in his claws and an artillery gun strapped to his back.

_"Seekclaw, airborne."_ Another machine replied.

This automaton was a shadow griffin, a demonic version of a normal griffin. It had black feathers covering its metal skin. Large purple horns on the side of its head, and purple spines running down his back and menacing poison green eyes, topped off with menacing 12 inch fangs protruding from the front of its black diamond-steel beak. He was unique because even though his form was that of a bird he had an amazing sense of smell, capable to detecting an apple pie from 2,500 miles away.

_"Venomcoil, rolling."_ Another automaton reported.

This mechanical monstrosity was a combination between a king cobra and a komodo dragon. His steel skin was covered in rust and had more holes in it then Swiss cheese. The automaton was essentially a giant serpent with 6 legs of a komodo dragon; its stare would paralyze your muscles before he devoured you with his venom soaked fangs. Being 60ft long, his spiked tail made up half of his body.

"_Lustfang, here."_ Said the only female member of the Xenocons.

A mechanical version of a chimera, a deadly creature that had two heads and a deadly black mamba snake for tail. The first head was that of black lion with a mane of purple flames and cruel looking maroon eyes. The second head often shape shifted, it was normally the fire breathing head of a demonic ram, but when in combat with another person. Lustfang would peer into your mind and then morph the second head into the heads of your friends and family or if you're really unlucky it will turn into a beautiful woman asking you for a kiss, then she`ll strike while your distracted. Yet this method is not effective against other girls.

_"Shroudfire, on the move."_ The automaton equivalent of a shadow phoenix snarled.

This automaton was a massive eagle engulfed in blue and black flames, along with calculating blue eyes Shroudfire was Nightwing's body guard and could easily reduce an island to ashes in mere seconds.

_"Ripcrank, mobile."_ Another automaton snarled, this one was the muscle of the team and third in command of the Xenocons.

Ripcrank was a praying mantis the size of a small apartment building. Blue eyes and long slimy tentacles near the corners of his mouth helped him feel around for food since his eyesight wasn't too good, his razor sharp teeth were capable of swallowing an elephant in one bite, his massive bladed arms could cut through mountains, and poisonous spikes covered his entire body, thousands of green beady eyes searched for his next meal. Tan, black and maroon patches of paint colored his diamond-steel hide.

_"Nightwing, moving out."_ The Xenocon second in command grumbled.

_"Lockjaw in pursuit of targets."_ The scout of the team replied.

_"Maelstrom, incoming." _The demonic bat reported.

_"Dreganaught, present."_ There leader announced.

_"All hail Lord Dreganaught and Prince Triton!"_ The Xenocons shouted all at once.

_The Samurai`s Wing _slowly beached itself on the shores of Berk and its crew got off. Immediately they were greeted by the inhabitants of the island, Astrid, an amnesic Hiccup, Fishlegs, Tuffnut, Ruffnut and Snotlout were among the crowd.

"Astrid, what's going on girl?" Camicazi said giving her old friend a hug.

Camicazi looked changed from her latest travels to Japan, She`d dyed her hair red and it was was cut short, similar to Astrid`s but minus the braided ponytail. She wore black Viking fur boots, grey pants, and a maroon long sleeved shirt. A samurai helmet sat atop her head, two katanas hung at her side, her brown eyes had that same old adventurous look in them.

"Nothing much, just fending off a highly advanced civilization the, you know just the norm." Astrid replied.

"Hiccup, you`ve gotten pretty tall dude, how`s life?" Camicazi asked her old friend.

"Do I know you?" Hiccup asked.

"Its apparent that we`ve got some catching up to do." Astrid said sheepishly.

"Yes, enlighten me." Camicazi said with a sigh.

After a lengthy summary of the past two months, Camicazi re-introduced herself to Hiccup and then introduced her crew to the inhabitants of Berk.

Meanwhile Toothless, Zoey, Thorn, Firefang, Stella, and Billy Bob met atop the highest mountain on Berk, all dressed in their battle armor. "_The stakes are far too high my friends; we must reform what once was_." Zoey urged them.

Billy bob scoffed in protest.

_"We have little choice and you know it."_ Zoey snarled.

Thorn rolled his eyes.

"I_ know it seems foolish, but we are outnumbered and outgunned. Time has run out, we have no other options." _Zoey pleaded

Surprisingly, Firefang slowly nodded accepting Zoey`s nodded as well. Stella, Billy Bob and Thorn didn't like the idea but had little choice, Zoey was right.

_"Then it is decided, but we must first decide on a leader. We must have a vote." _Zoey announced

Everyone nodded in agreement. Not to Zoey`s surprise, all the Dragons voted for themselves to become the leader. Zoey would be the deciding vote.

_"I vote for…Toothless."_ She said with a devilish grin.

All the dragons heaved a heavy sigh, but none dared to challenge Zoey`s logic.

_"Toothless, descendent of Nobelieus and last of the Night Furies, will you lead us in our darkest hour when our lightest of days have turned to the blackest of nights?"_ Zoey asked.

The Night fury nodded accepting responsibility of their group.

_So be it, as of this hour, on this day the Dracorangers have been reformed to fight the Atlantian menace._ Zoey said with satisfaction.

All the dragons roared in agreement. Zoey quickly pulled out a metal pipe with a glowing hot emblem at the end of it, Zoey then branded each one of her fellow dragon's armor with the emblem. A Dragon dressed in armor swooping down from the thundering clouds, talons poised to strike a massive sea serpent that was attacking a female dragon and her hatchlings. This picture was framed by a shield with two swords crossed behind it. Under the shield and sword was a phrase in Ancient Greek,Να υπερασπιστούμε εκείνους αγαπάμε: To protect those we love.

"_There is no hiding it. The second Great War has begun, Toothless I chose you for a reason." _Zoey told the Dragon.

_"You are the only one capable of destroying the armored casing that protects the crystal that powers Dreganaught circuits, you must fight him in single combat and defeat him. Only then can the Atlantian threat be vanquished...once and for all."_ Zoey murmmured.

"Of all the stupid mistakes he`s made losing his memory tops the list." Camicazi grumbled taking a sip from her drink.

"Yeah, probably." Astrid replied.

"You and your mom are so nice, giving me a place to crash." Camicazi told her friend.

"It's no problem; you're like a sister to me." Astrid said with a smile.

"So how was Japan?" She asked.

Camicazi laughed.

"Awesome, that's where I got this cool helmet and my new swords. It was the same old stuff. Helped the less fortunate, punished the greedy and the vile and stole some treasure from some booby trapped temples. Things were going great until those dumb-butt Atlantians showed up. But enough of that how's your old man?" Camicazi asked.

Astrid reluctantly told her friend about the fight between Hiccup and Shirley. When she finished she looked both impressed and very somber.

"Everybody's got baggage, and sometimes it will drive you crazy." She explained.

"It was crazy how close they were to killing one another." Astrid murmured.

"My dad is a monster, and Hiccup was just trying to protect me and the rest of the tribe."

"Things can't get much worse." Camicazi assured her.

Then a thunderous crash sent everyone flocking towards town square. A massive black rock had come crashing from the heavens, the rock slowly opened and black mist filled the air. A pair of red eyes started hatefully at them from within the cloud of shadow. Across the region in every other Viking tribe the exact same thing was happening.

_"Vikings of the Barbaric Archipelago, you have meddled with Atlantis for the last time. Because of the Hairy hooligan's alliance with the Dragons, we have brought doom down upon your world. Now you are faced with an ultimatum, surrender to the whims of Prince Triton, surrender all of your dragons to us, and then your warriors will fight for Atlantis whenever we call for you. Otherwise we will destroy the world as you know it, we are capable of this and you know it, for I Lord Dreganaught have destroyed the Roman Empire`s naval fleet in less than three hours. The choice is yours, surrender or fall."_ The mist dissipated.

Stoick the Vast turned to Spitelout, Snotlout`s father.

"Send messenger birds to all the Viking tribes; tell them I'm calling an emergency Brotherhood meeting at once."

"Even to them?" Spitelout asked.

"Yes, even them." Stoick said with grim nod.

Spitelout ran off to begin relaying the message.

"Is this wise, the council has never had a meeting that lasted more than 12 seconds." Gobber asked.

Stoick sighed.

"I don't know, but were going to need all the help we can muster." He grumbled.

"Where's a Hammerhead yak and whale when you need one." Gobber groaned stretching out his injured shoulder.

"You want us to go to Hysteria, the island where the Hysteric tribe and sneak a dragon off the island!" Tuffnut asked.

"That's right." Spitelout replied.

"This is crazy, and dangerous." Fishlegs murmured.

"Yes but it is going to be fun." Ruffnut said with a chuckle.

"Who are we going in with?" Tuffnut asked.

"The Delta Dreads." Spitelout said with a grin.

"Those guys are psychotic, how are they supposed to protect us if things go wrong?!" Tuffnut groaned

"Size isn't everything." Fishlegs protested.

"No, but it helps." Ruffnut shot back.

"Don't worry you're in good hands." Spitelout assured them.

"Your main objective there is to convince an elder dragon named Stesausis, to join our cause and fight against the Atlantians." Camicazi told them.

"Why is this one dragon so important?" Tuffnut grumbled.

"Well because Stesausis has been there since the beginning, as in the first Dragon-Atlantian war, he`s at least 5,000 years old." Fishlegs told them.

"Well of course you would know that." Ruffnut murmured.

"How exactly are we going to get there, last time I checked you couldn't ride a Terrible Terror."

"Very true," Camicazi told them, "I`ll be ferrying you guys to the rendezvous point then you and the Delta Dreads are on your own."

"If things go the way they are supposed to, then Stesausis will give you guys a ride back." Arrow told the trio.

"Very reassuring" Tuffnut mumbled.

Several hours later, Ruff, Tuff and Fishlegs were clambering into a small out-rigger canoe that was being lowered from the side of _The_ _Samurai`s Wing_.

"Alright guys, be careful. If you don't watch the current, it`ll smash you clean into the rocks." Camicazi warned them.

"Don't be surprised about the social awkwardness of Stesausis, he hasn't talked to anyone for 3000 years so don't be surprised if he`s a little _off."_ Lenard explained to them as they began rowing off to shore.

"This is suicide, if the Hysterics catch us they`ll have our butts on a silver platter." Ruffnut grumbled.

"Yeah that would not be a pleasant death." Fishlegs muttered.

"Yeah, in general death is unpleasant." Tuffnut whispered.

A small wave crashed into their canoe, soaking them in cold salt water.

"It's going to be a long night." Fishlegs said looking up at the climb they now faced.

The cave they needed to reach was up a 600ft cliff, whose base was surrounded by razor sharp rocks and 20ft waves crashing into the rocky cliffs. On top of all of this it was so dark you couldn't see your hand if you held it in front of your face, and it was pouring rain.

"Good luck!" Arrow called to them as the ship disappeared into the shadows. Ruff, Tuff and Fishlegs looked at the long climb they now faced.

"So who wants to go first?" Tuffnut asked in a small voice.

The next morning, Astrid slashed at Hiccup with her axe.

"Come on, you're not even trying!" Gobber shouted as Hiccup dropped his swords and ran away from Astrid who was chasing him around in circles.

The trio were trying to trigger Hiccup`s memory by re-teaching him how to sword fight. Unfortunately it wasn't working to well. Toothless and Zoey observed the training, sitting next to Gobber. Toothless munched on a feast of assorted fish and crustaceans. Zoey sipped on a can of grease and eel mucus. Gobber stood between the two, who were in an awkward silence. They were all in the former Dragon fighting arena, which had since been turned into a place where Hiccup helped people catch and train their own dragon when they reached the age of 13. After 45 minutes of chasing Hiccup in a circle, Astrid was getting tired and hungry.

"Hey, Gobber can we take a break?" She asked.

"Bah, alright it's time for second breakfast anyway." Gobber said with a nod

Camicazi walked into the arena as Astrid sat down with a heavy sigh.

"Anything?" She asked.

Astrid shook her head dejectedly.

"It`s like all that coolness he got from training Toothless just disappeared." Camicazi grumbled.

"Déjà vu." Astrid murmured.

The two girls left Hiccup to eat his second breakfast. Zoey got up to get another cup of grease and eel mucus when they approached her.

_"What?"_ The automaton asked them.

"You know what." They both said quietly.

_"I`m not going to say it. Not out loud anyway." _Zoey whispered.

"I knew it your in love with Toothless." Astrid teased.

Zoey nodded


	13. Endgame (Part 1-Fire in the sky)

_Chapter 13 Endgame _ _(Part 1-Fire in the sky)_

Dreganaught flew up into the darkness of space, passing Ovarcius on his way. Dreganaught flew all the out of Earth`s orbit. He flew to the dark side of the moon where a massive asteroid was In orbit around the moon.

_"Black Death, I understand the grief that Atlantis has put you through. Forcing your son to die in the name of keeping two worlds apart. I`m sorry to ask of your service, but I promise that you can extract your revenge on the Vikings and help Atlantis return to its former glory. In an act of good faith, I free you from your imprisonment that the first seven dragons put you in." _Dreganaught told the rock

Dreganaught flew over to a large magic seal that rested on the asteroids surface, he roared and drove his claws into the seal and then began channeling vast amounts of electricity into the metal disc. Then the disk shattered and the massive creature groaned and began to unfurl. It was at least ten times the size of Red Death, a creature that could use a mountain as a club and the world's biggest tree as a toothpick. The creature was black, with green eyes and green mist pouring from its mouth. The Dragon was obviously very old; it had holes in its scales and wings.

_"I will help you, Dreganaught in order to avenge my own flesh and blood."_ Black Death said in Dragonese.

The Dragons three heads roared and slowly set off for Earth. Dreganaught knew that it would take some time for the massive creature to get to Earth so he sped off to inform Triton off his impending arrival. Dreganaught watched as small chunks of ice and rock fell of the Dragons skin, but he knew most of the debris would be destroyed on reentry.

_"This marks the beginning of a new age, my revenge in nearly complete."_ Dreganaught thought to himself.

The trio of Vikings finally reached the top of the cliff as the sun slowly began creeping into the sky. It had taken them all night to reach the top of the cliff. (Ruff and Tuff could have done it in a few hours but they had Fishlegs with them, who wasn't very good at rock climbing.) They slowly entered a cave where they saw an injured baby blue colored Dragon laying on the floor of the cave.

"Stesausis?" Tuffnut asked.

"That's his Greek name, try his English name." Fishlegs suggested.

"What's that?" Tuffnut grumbled.

"Windwalker." Ruffnut told the duo, surprised by how easily she`d translated the name.

The dragon slowly lifted its head and looked in their direction, acknowledging its name.

"How`d you know that?" Fishlegs asked.

"I have no clue." Ruffnut whispered in reply.

The trio slowly moved closer to the dragon who was breathing heavily. Then four Terrible terrors, varying in color, landed behind them.

_"How`d you beat us here?" _The lead dragon asked in Dragonese.

"Luck mostly." Tuffnut replied.

"Guys there's no way he`s going anywhere." Fishlegs told the Delta Dreads, pointing to Windwalker.

_"He`s got no wings!"_ One of the Terrible Terrors exclaimed in Dragonese.

"No he doesn't, which makes him all the more easier to kill." A chilling voice snarled.

The group turned to see the last person they wanted to see on Hysteria Island. The Hysteric tribe's chief, Norbert the Nutjob.

"Stoick trying to steal my kills again, pity I hate to imprison children." The man grumbled.

Windwalker snarled at the Viking who was approaching him with a giant axe, one side of the blade was gold the other black.

"I thought you died, you know while on your failed expedition to the west." Ruffnut grumbled.

"Almost did, but it`ll take a lot more then that sea serpent to kill me." Norbert replied.

" Now step aside and let me kill that dragon, or you can do it yourselves either way I just want it dead."

"We don't kill dragons anymore, we`ve come here to protect him." The Vikings of Berk said drawing their weapons.

"Then you'll all die, or get horribly mangled at the least." Norbert said before charging them.

"Maybe we should throw him off a cliff." Camicazi suggested.

"What would that accomplish!?" Astrid asked.

"Well who knows, we`ve tried everything else!" Camicazi protested.

The two girls stood outside of Hiccups room as they watched their still amnesic friend doodle in his sketchbook.

"Guys something's happened!" Snotlout shouted running up to them.

"What you`ve finally hit puberty?" Camicazi asked.

"Yes…err...I mean… NO! THIS IS SEROUS SHIRLRY IS GONE!" Snotlout shouted.

"What do you mean _gone_?" Astrid asked.

"The guards went to check on him in the prison this morning and he just vanished!" Snotlout replied.

"Well that just tops off everything." Camicazi murmured throwing her arms up in disbelief.

Stoick the vast came up to them.

Anything? He asked.

The two Viking girls shook their heads. Stoick cursed in Dragonese and then sighed.

"Astrid, Camicazi you have one more day, otherwise were going to have to abandon Berk."

He started to walk off when Camicazi intercepted him.

"What do you mean abandon Berk?" She asked.

"No of the other Viking tribes believe us about Atlantis, they think that the automatons are new types of dragons." Stoick explained.

"There's no way we could beat the full strength of the Atlantian military. We`ll have to leave to Kodiak, an island in the far north to live in safety from the Atlantians."

Astrid didn't take the news very well. She put her head up against the wall and resisted the urge to cry.

"What`s the plan?" Camicazi asked her quietly.

"I…don't…I don't know. She admitted; just give me a few minutes with him. I`ll figure something out." She murmured gesturing towards Hiccup.

Camicazi nodded and she went downstairs with Snotlout in tow. Astrid quietly closed the door and walked over to Hiccups dresser and put a hand on it. She closed her eyes for a minute or so, then grabbed the dresser and threw it at the wall in frustration. Then he stormed over to Hiccup who was sitting on his bed, grabbed him by the shoulders and began shaking him.

"WHY CANT YOU REMEMBER ANYTHING!" She screamed.

Hiccup tried to pull away put she forced him onto his back and sat on top of him.

"DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND! WE`RE OUT OF TIME, WE NEED YOU! I…I need you." She pleaded.

Camicazi and Snotlout walked in staring at the strange situation.

"Well this is…awkward." Camicazi murmured.

"Maybe Hiccup is just pretending that he has amnesia so this could happen." Snotlout suggested.

"I've got one more idea." Camicazi said before French kissing Snotlout.

Then after a minute or so she stopped and glanced at Hiccup.

"Surely after something that outrageous you`ve got your memory back…right?" Camicazi asked.

Hiccup shook his head. Camicazi ran out of the room, probably to throw up.

_"Listen, your rider isn't getting his memory back; you need to fight Dreganaught NOW!" _Zoey shouted at Toothless, who was shaking his head.

_"You must learn to fly without him; you must let him go he's not your friend anymore he doesn't know who you are!" _Toothless roared in anger at Zoey who quickly backed up in surprise.

_"You stubborn, uncooperative, uptight, clingy, cute water sack!"_ Zoey screamed before taking off in a cloud of dust.

Toothless snorted in frustration. "_Girls."_ He thought to himself.

Zoey landed in the Dragon stables where the other Dracorangers were preparing for their secret mission.

_"I knew he wouldn't approve, I`ll just have to defeat Dreganaught without him."_ She thought to herself

Dreganaught flew into the upper atmosphere, looking for an Atlantian airborne refueling station. Eventually he found one. An Omega shaped metal contraption, floating at 45 thousand feet. Dreganaught knew he`d have to refuel if he hoped to make it back to Atlantis. He slowly floated up to a fuel line, bit down on its end and began drinking gasoline and channeling electricity from the fueling station to recharge his power crystal. A streak of light flew past him and landed atop the fueling station.

_"That pathetic traitor." Zoey ._Dreganaught said to himself.

5 more figures landed atop the station, Dragons. All dressed in their battle armor. Dreganaught finished refueling and flew up to face his enemies.

_"Zoey, it's been too long_." Dreganaught said with a chuckle.

_"Fight or flee Dreganaught, but do not waste my time with talk." _Zoey snarled.

_"I'm going to enjoy ripping your circuit boards to shreds, as I did to your father." _Dreganaught sneered.

Zoey roared in rage and grief as he swung her claws at Dreganaught who dodged them easily. The remainder of the Dracorangers attacked.

Billy bob torched Dreganaught will an incredible stream of fire, but it did little damage to the automaton who grabbed both of the Zippleback`s heads and tied them in a knot. Thorn shot a barrage of spikes at the leader of the Xenocons but they merely bounced off his armor. Dreganaught punched Thorn in the face and then shot him in the side twice with his arm cannon. Thorn stumbled to the ground, gravely wounded. Stella shot a salvo of fire blasts at the hostile automaton, but with a swipe of his claws extinguished the flames. He fired a missile at Stella who dodged it by rolling off to the right, and fell of the side of the refueling station. Dreganaught reached out his hand and using his powers, froze Stella`s wings as she continued plummeting to the earth. Firefang lit himself on fire and charged Dreganaught who with a telekinetic push sent the Monstrous Nightmare flying off the station. Then he shot the dragon with a blast from is Tesla gun. Firefang roared as electricity fried every nerve in his body.

_"It`s just you and me, Zoey."_ Dreganaught taunted.

_"You turned against us; you disobeyed your directive." _Dreganaught snarled.

_"I did not betray Atlantis, you did Dreganaught, you were my friend, I loved you."_ Zoey told him.

_"You were always delusional, Zoey." _Dreganaught said.

_"What are you fighting for anyway?"_ He asked.

_"I'm fighting for the people of Atlantis, the ones that you and Triton oppressed for thousands of years. I'm fighting for their right to be free again. I'm fighting because it gives me a purpose." _Zoey snarled.

_"Your __**purpose **__is to seek and destroy other carbon based life forms, not help them." _Dreganaught growled.

Zoey shook her head.

_"There's no denying it Zoey, you were made to kill not to love."_ Dreganaught insisted.

_"I will never give in, Dreganut."_ Zoey roared and drew her dual sapphire arm blades.

"_I`m sorry to hear that, my love."_ Dreganaught said with a snarl drawing his own melee weapons.

Zoey stabbed Dreganaught in the shoulder, who retaliated by punching her in the gut and biting into her neck. Zoey drover her swords into Dreganaught's leg who in retaliation broke Zoey`s left arm and pushed her away. Zoey shot a salvo of ice shards into Dreganaught's face and chest, but it did little damage. She smacked Dreganaught with her claws and he went flying into a fuel tank, causing the entire station to explode. Zoey and Dreganaught tumbled to earth, covered in flames and gasoline. Zoey regained consciousness and flew down to a small island where the other Dracorangers had landed.

She tumbled onto the sand and breathed a sigh of relief.

_"I think he was killed in the explosion."_ She told the dragons.

Then a charred figure landed beside them.

"Was that your best shot, well…let me show you mine." Dreganaught snarled before lunging at Zoey.

Norbert the Nutjob lay unconscious on the floor, with several scorch marks on his clothes.

_"That was fun!"_ One of the Terrible Terrors said in Dragonese.

"Yeah…real fun." Ruffnut murmured, examining a cut on her arm that she`d received from the battle.

Windwalker found the strength to get up and walk over to Norbert. He glanced at Tuffnut as if to say,

_"Can I eat him?"_

"How are we going to get you off the island?" Fishlegs asked himself.

The Dragon had no wings what so ever, he was far too large to fit on the _Samurai`s wing._ Windwalker, Fishlegs guessed he was a relative of the Grapple Grounder. A much larger relative and one that was flightless.

"We better start thinking about how to get back to Berk." Tuffnut suggested when Windwalker scooped them up and placed the teens onto his back.

He charged the entrance of the cave and leaped off the cliff. The Vikings teens screamed as they plummeted to the sharp rocks below. Then the dragon began soaring through the air, its body moving up and down like the oceans waves.

"Well now I`ve seen it all." Fishlegs murmured under his breath as the wingless serpent accelerated.

Camicazi walked back into Hiccup`s room, while Astrid and Snotlout stood in the corner looking at their friend.

"We`re doomed." Snotlout grumbled.

Camicazi flinched walked over to Astrid, took her necklace then walked over to Hiccup.

"Listen, I kissed the vilest person I have ever known so you could get your memory back, so the least you could do is apologize for making me barf for half an hour!" She shouted throwing the necklace at Hiccups head.

One of the crystals on the necklace made contact with Hiccups forehead, and his life flashed before his eyes, electricity covered his body. Then Hiccup dropped to his knees.

"Oh my gods, Hiccup I'm so sorry!" Camicazi shouted.

"It's ok, now we can go find Dreganaught, and end this once and for all." Hiccup told his old friend.

Camicazi and Astrid gasped before rushing Hiccup and squeezing him to death with two simultaneous bear hugs.

Windwalker landed in the heart of the Viking military mobilization. Ships were being loaded with weapons and siege equipment as the Vikings of Berk prepared for an all out battle with the Atlantian army. Vikings dressed in armor along with their dragons prepared to take flight and head towards Ragnarock, where the gates to Atlantis were. As the Viking war party prepared to set sail a group of Dragons flew into the area and landed with a thud.

It was Zoey, Firefang, Stella, Billy Bob, and Thorn. All injured from what looked to be a very intense battle in which they were easily bested. Toothless growled and looked at Zoey knowing immediately what had happened.

"_I thought we could stop him."_ Zoey whimpered.

We will, I've got my memory back me and Toothless will fight Dreganaught and Triton. We will win and Atlantis will never threaten anyone ever again. Hiccup said to Zoey and to everyone else on the pier.

The Vikings cheered and Hiccup realized he accepted his role as their leader. This was it, all they`d fought for was on the line. To be honest even Hiccup didn't believe that they`d be able to win, and for good reason.


	14. Endgame (Part 2- Nor hell a fury…)

Chapter 14 Endgame (Part 2- Nor hell a fury…)

The Vikings of Berk disembarked from their beached vessels and set foot on the barren icy wastes that made up Ragnarock. It was a massive island in the middle of the ocean, covered in ice. Massive columns of ice sprouted from the ground and the ruins of an ancient military fort covered the island. On the islands far eastern side were the gates of Neptune, the entrance to Atlantis. But the Atlantian army of over 100,000 waited for them in the ruins of a military for overlooking their positions. The Xenocons were among them.

"It`s way too quiet." Camicazi murmured.

Then a sharp whine caught everyone's attention. A ball of light was streaking towards Toothless.

"WATCH OUT!" Arrow shouted.

_"It`s a missile!"_ Zoey screamed.

She rushed in front of Toothless drover her claws into the ground and made a force field rise out of the ground. But it did little to hold back the explosion which knocked the Vikings onto their butts. Zoey was majorly wounded by the shrapnel that had impaled her in the side when the missile detonated and destroyed her weak force field. The rest of the Atlantians opened fire and began advancing downhill towards the Vikings. The Vikings loaded their crossbows and returned fire picking off Atlantian foot soldiers from a great distance. Rampage fired an artillery shell and destroyed a Viking ship. Toothless shot a blast of fire at him from across the battlefield, which slammed into his shoulder knocking the automaton off balance.

"Catapults!" Stoick shouted.

The catapult crews quickly fired off a salvo of boulders which were covered in oil. As they flew through the air Firefang shot streams of fire at the oil covered rocks causing them to burst into flames. Nightwing swooped in from the above and picked up a catapult with his talons before throwing it at Stella. Who quickly rolled to left in order to avoid being crushed by the wooden war machine.

The Vikings rolled out their massive crossbow catapults, and began firing them at the Atlantian military force that was now getting in within 500 yards of their forward lines. Atlantian foot soldiers quickly drew their energy casters, long rifle like weapons that shot bolts of orange energy; they also had bayonets at their tips in case of close quarters combat. Crossbow bolts, boulders, fire, energy bolts flew through the air as the battle intensified. Billy bob took to the air and created a wall of fire in the middle of the battlefield to keep the Atlantian forces back from the Vikings forward lines. Rampage saw the dragon flying low to the ground and fired several missiles from his claws to shoot him down. Meanwhile the Zippleback went onto the defensive performing barrel rolls and loops trying to shake the missiles from his tail. Then the dragon had an idea, he turned around mid flight and used a quick blast of fire to destroy the missiles. Meanwhile Seekclaw and Thorn had begun to fight with one another.

Hiccup and Camicazi rushed over to Zoey`s side. The automaton had a large piece of metal in her side.

_"How bad?"_ She asked.

Hiccup stared at the 7 ft long piece of steel in her ribcage, at a loss for words.

"It's not too bad." Hiccup lied.

Zoey eyes flickered; she attempted to get up but stumbled and fell down.

_"Hiccup listen, this is important."_ She pleaded.

Toothless groaned as he took a volley of energy bolts to the shoulder. He glanced at a group of Vikings who were fighting alongside him. _Fall back._ He seemed to be saying. The Vikings quickly got the message and began running back to the ships.

"Send a battalion up the right flank!" Hiccup shouted.

Windwalker, Paul and two dozen Vikings charged up the right side of ruins. Then as Toothless was running back to regroup with the main army Lockjaw jumped from the ice attempting to stab him with his tails. Toothless ducked and drove his claws into the automaton`s gut and tossed him towards the center of the battlefield where several crossbow bolts got shot into his body. Then an entire group of new Viking vessels beached themselves on the glacier. Stealth Dragons flew over the battlefield and began torching it with blue and orange colored fire. The Stealth Dragon changed its color constantly based on its surroundings; it was also the second fastest species. Their fire attack was also very powerful, the 4th best out of all the other species.

Norbert the Nutjob ran up to Hiccup. "Where do you need my men?"

"I need you to set up a line of fire!" Hiccup replied over the chaos of the battle.

Norbert quickly told his soldiers to set up firing positions across the battlefield. The rest of the Viking tribes began attacking as well. Triton and Dreganaught observed the battle with mild satisfaction.

"The Vikings have brought reinforcements, interesting." Triton murmured.

_"Good, they'll all die together."_ Dreganaught snarled.

Meanwhile Maelstrom and Lustfang charged into the middle of the battle between Atlantian and Viking foot soldiers.

"Concentrate your fire on the bat!" Big-Boobied Bertha (Camicazi`s mom and leader of the Bog Burglar tribe) shouted.

They put a dozen Crossbow bolts into Maelstrom`s iron hide. He then armed his wrist mounted mini-gun and shot three dozen Viking warriors dead and severely wounded another dozen. Including Bertha, who had been shot in the leg and twice in the chest.

"Mom!" Camicazi shouted rushing to her mothers`s aid.

But before she got there Thorn and Seekclaw battle came to her and she had to duck to avoid Thorn`s spiked tail from hitting her as they tumbled by.

Thorn bit the robotic shadow griffin in the neck as it clawed at his side with his steel talons. Thorn snarled and shot a blast of fire at the automaton`s head but it barely dodged the shot by moving its head at the last second. Then the shadow griffin snarled and drove its claws into Thorn`s wing muscle. Thorn roared in pain and used his jaws to tear off one of the automatons arms. Then the griffin kicked Thorn away and shot a blast of energy at the dragon who got struck by it in the gut and went flying backwards, crashing into the ice.

"I think we're winning." Snotlout grumbled smacking an Atlantian in the face with his mace.

"Not really!" Tuffnut shouted locking swords with an Atlantian solider.

"Well, if we're not losing now, then we might lose eventually!" Ruffnut warned dodging the axe of a tall buff Atlantian field general.

"Why do you say that?" Arrow asked.

Ruffnut pointed to a massive naval fleet of led by a 650ft long armor plated war ship.

"Vorsarax and the _Leviathan_ have arrived, Huzzah!" A young Atlantian solider shouted before Hiccup stabbed him in the back.

"Alright Astrid, I hope you and the _Valkyrie_ are up for a challenge." Hiccup murmured to himself.

Astrid stood on the deck of the most powerful ship Vikings had ever built. The _Valkyrie_ was armed with a small catapult; side mounted steel blades for tearing into other ships at close range, Two sails as opposed to one, and Hiccup`s newest invention. Strange black tubes that shot black iron spheres by using an explosive powder, it was called a "_cannon."_ The Valkyrie was armed with a two dozen of these twelve on each side. The cannon also shot harpoons, meant for tearing open holes in armored ships. Spanning 150ft long from end to end, the _Valkyrie_ was the best and biggest ship any Viking tribe had ever built. It was the flagship of the Viking fleet that was now preparing to challenge the most powerful navy ever seen. The wind picked up and Astrid ordered the crew to prepare the ship for battle. The_ Valkyrie _surged forward, cutting through the choppy ocean waters. Storm clouds were gathering and sleet was falling from the sky, lighting crackled as the two ships closed in on one another.

"Prepare to broadside!" Vorsarax shouted from the helm of the Leviathan.

The two ships both turned sharply to the left as they got within 50 yards of one another. Astrid quickly spotted cannons on the Leviathan as well; the two flagships were evenly matched.

"Fire!" Astrid shouted.

Both ships began exchanging cannon fire.

"Harpoon gunners; tear some of that armor off!" Astrid shouted to her crew.

They nodded and fired their harpoons into the side of the armored ship, then engaged the mechanical cranks which began to reel in the line. Then with a massive wrench-scratching sound like someone running their fingernails down a chalkboard a chunks of the armor plating were torn clean off of the ship leaving parts of its weaker infrastructure exposed.

"Prepare to board!" Vorsarax shouted to his crew, who took out their various weapons.

The two ships were less than 10ft away from one another, both inflicting major damage on each other with their cannons.

"Reload those harpoons before were sent to the ocean floor!" Astrid shouted to her gunners.

She cursed as a cannonball slammed into one of the two ships masts. Then she took out her battle axe as a Kazar warrior dressed in golden armor charged her, in a shower of sparks they locked blades.

Paul ducked as Venomcoil shot a deadly stream of acid at his head. The dragon was doing his best to avoid eye contact with the automaton, if he did look at its eyes he`d become paralyzed with fear. Paul roared and sliced at the machine with his wing, leaving a giant cut along the automatons chest armor. The machine roared at him and charged the dragon jumping onto his chest and biting him in the neck. Injecting venom into Paul`s blood stream, the dragon roared and kicked the automaton away. Venomcoil saw the dragon getting weaker. No one had lasted more than a minute with his venom in their blood. It was only a matter of time.

Thorn punched Seekclaw in the face with his wing, Seekclaw roared charged in and bit Thorn in the leg and with a quick jerk to the left fractured Thorn`s leg bone. The dragon groaned in pain as he tried to stand. Seekclaw chuckled to himself; he though killing a dragon would be much more of a challenge. Then Thorn roared and charged the automaton hoping on one leg, picking him up with his jaws and drop kicking him with his good leg. The machine flew about 15 yards before crashing to the ground as Thorn shot a jet of fire at him which severely burned the automaton. The machine in return stabbed the dragon with his horns as he tried to jump onto his head. The Nadder in return jumped over the automaton and drove his spiked tail through the back of the machines head. Sparks and oil poured from the wound. But the automaton was still functional and shot an energy bolt at Thorn which hit the dragon in the gut and sent him flying twenty yards. Thorn landed with a crash. Seekclaw was dive bombing him from above, the automaton shot a missile right at Thorn`s head. The Nadder jumped to his feet and caught the missile with his tail, spun around and hurled it back at the machine with all his strength. The missile streaked right into Seekclaw`s face blowing him to pieces. Thorn roared victoriously and went off to fight Ripcrank.

Stella ducked as jet of black and blue flames shot over her head. Shroudfire was proving to be very worthy opponent for her. She growled and shot three fireballs at the shadow phoenix. He deflected two of them off the tips of his wings but the third slammed into his chest and exploded. The automaton looked at the dragon with hatred; his right eye had been destroyed along with the right side of his face. Wires, circuit boards, and gears could be seen from the gaping wound in his head. His chest was charred and there were some cuts and wounds there as well. The automaton growled and shot several energy bolts at his opponent who couldn't dodge any of them. Stella stumbled and fell onto her side as Toothless trotted up and tried to help her to her feet. Then Nightwing landed amongst the battle. He and Toothless began to fight while Stella resumed her battle with Shroudfire. The shadow phoenix shot a missile at Stella, but she blew it out of the sky with a blast of fire. She flew at top speed to her opponent and jumped onto his shoulder. She roared and began to tear into the automaton with her claws. Then shot him point blank in the back of the head, dispatching him.

She jumped down and roared victoriously when Toothless flew over her head and crashed through a wall of ice. She turned to see Nightwing closing in on her. She shot a fire ball at the eagle but it did little damage. Toothless charged into the fight shooting Nightwing in the shoulder with his own fire blast. But as he got there Nightwing turned and shot Stella in the head with a burst of machine gun fire from his shoulder mounted guns. Then a missile slammed into her side and she dropped to the floor, dead. Toothless roared fiercely and shot two more fire blasts at Nightwing who jumped into the sky after shooting Toothless with a burst of machine gun fire and flew off. Toothless groaned as blood seeped from the wound in his side. He only prayed that Zoey was OK.

Meanwhile the ground battle was continuing to intensify. Hiccup`s swords were blurs, slicing and blocking as if the world around him had been slowed down. Zoey was now up and fighting again after tearing out the piece of shrapnel out of her side. She`d charged in to fight Ripcrank after he`d defeated Thorn. The Nadder was not dead however, but critically wounded and unable to fight for the time being. Snotlout and Firefang were engaged with Maelstrom, Tuffnut, Arrow and Camicazi were locked in battle with Lustfang and Windwalker was preparing to ambush Rampage after he blew apart _The Samurai`s Wing_ with an artillery shell.

Zoey slashed at Ripcrank with her arm blades. Who dodged the strike and attempted to stab Zoey with his front legs, but she rolled to the right and fired a salvo of Ice shards into the hostile automaton`s face. The mechanical insect groaned and thrashed his head around trying to dislodge the pieces of ice from his eyes and face.

Ripcrank then deployed his spiked ball and chains that were on each of his arms, he swung them at Zoey who weaved and dodged the automaton tried to smash her into an oil spot on the ice. She jumped up into the air and punched the mechanical insect in the face several times. The machine retaliated by shooting Zoey in the chest with a laser pulse from his eyes. Zoey flew backwards but landed on her feet and as Ripcrank swung his ball and chain ate her, she rolled off to the side caught the spiked ball with her hand and with a roar hurled it back at the automaton`s head. The insect squealed as his head was destroyed by his own rebounded weapon, then she rushed forward stopped between the hind legs of the stunned automaton and jumped upwards using her arm blades to cut the machine in half right down the middle. The automaton fell like a banana peel; his two half's falling in opposite directions. Zoey grinned with satisfaction.

_"I still got it_." She said to herself.

A dead member of the Delta Dreads landed at the feet of Camicazi, killed by Lustfang who had just eaten the lower half of the Terrible Terror`s body. Lustfang roared at Camicazi who let out a ferocious battle cry-shout-scream in return.

"Come on, what you got!?" She snarled.

"Bring it on!"

The automaton roared again and leaped at her.

The young Viking warrior ducked as the Chimera automaton swiped its claws at her; she rolled to the right and stabbed the machine in the ribs. The Black mamba that was the creature's tail bit Camicazi on the arm and her vision went fuzzy. She then did a back flip as the serpent tried to bite her again but this time as she flew through the air she cut off the snake`s head. Then a blast of flames sent her stumbling backwards. She quickly patted out the flames as her vision continued to get worse and the automaton slowly closed on her. Then she looked up as a blinding light came down from the heavens and then crashed down into the glacier and exploded with the force of a nuclear weapon. The explosion shot 700,000 feet into the sky, the heat incinerated those closest to the blast. The rest were saved by their dragons who could barley withstand the intense heat. Thorn had managed to save Camicazi at the last second, his scales were steaming and the light of explosion had temporarily blinded him.

Camicazi stumbled out of the Nadders wings and then was shoved to the ground as Lustfang attacked from the side. The Viking grabbed the head of the fire spitting demon ram and snapped its neck as it prepared to torch her face. Then she grabbed her knife from her belt and drove it into the lion head`s eye, then she punched the creature as hard as she could but sprained her fingers and made her knuckles bleed instead of hurting the automaton. She then wiggled her way out of the creatures grip and made a mad crawl for her swords. The mechanical chimera pounced and opened its jaws preparing to bite the Viking teen in the back. She spun around and tossed one of her swords like a throwing knife which implanted itself right between the machines eyes. It landed limp at her feet.

Meanwhile Billy bob dived bombed Rampage ripping the artillery gun off of the lobsters back and shooting him in the head with it. The Hideous Zippleback was then tackled out of the sky by Nightwing who bit one of the dragon's heads and broke it, with one head temporarily paralyzed Billy bob continued to fight Nightwing as the fell to earth.

On the ground Paul was in combat with Venomcoil

The Timberjack attempted to slice the automaton in half as he tried to bite him in the neck with his poisonous fangs. Nightwing and Billy bob crashed into an ice wall behind them as they continued to do battle. Billy bob roared ferociously and tore off Nightwing's head with his jaws. Oil splurged all over the dragons faces.

Across the battlefield the Xenocons were losing ground but then Black Death emerged from the crater he had created roaring in rage, 4 times the size of his son Red Death the dragon let out a powerful breath of green fire from each of his jaws and incinerated half of the Viking force along with Maelstrom, Lockjaw, Dr. Hydra, and Paul.

"Fool, your hitting our own soldiers!" Dreganaught screamed at the dragon.

"I serve no one Dreganaught; I will crush you all under the shadow of my wings!" Black Death called and began to torch the entire battlefield.

Toothless and Hiccup flew up to the automaton.

"Looks like we both have the same problem" Hiccup told him.

"That thing is goanna destroy Atlantis and the rest of the Barbaric Archipelago if we don't stop it." He explained.

"Are you suggesting an alliance, boy?" The machine snarled

Hiccup nodded.

"Very well, but once this abomination is slain, we will finish this war once and for all." The automaton growled. Then the trio flew up towards Black Death`s middle head.

Dreganaught fired every weapon he had at the creature's eyes and Toothless fired several blasts of fire at the massive head but they might as well have been mosquitoes. Black Death snapped at them with his three jaws as they flew circles around the massive dragon. Both Vikings and Atlantians charged in and pounded away at the massive dragon and used every weapon they had at their disposal but Black Death was just too big. Then a harsh war horn sounded and everyone looked to the sky as a dozen eagles made of pure lightning flew down from the clouds and began blasting away at Black Death with massive lightning strikes, these attacks began taking affect and Black Death snarled at the sky.

"There will be another time boy, and when it comes no one not even the gods will be able to stop me" He told Hiccup

Then in a ball of green fire Black Death shot up from the battlefield and flew back into space.

Then the duo looked around and saw Dreganaught as he stabbed Zoey in the back and hoisted her up in the air. Then with his claws tore her in half.

"Just you and me, come to your death!" He screamed.

Toothless roared and lost control of his emotions. Diving straight down at the automaton and slammed into him at almost 500 MPH.


	15. Endgame (Part 3… like a broken heart)

Chapter 15 Endgame (Part 3… like a broken heart)

Hiccup was tossed from Toothless` back as the dragon slammed into Dreganaught. The two slashed at each other with their claws. Toothless drove his talons into Dreganaught's back, who bit the Night Fury in the ribcage and ripped off a chunk of flesh from the dragons side the two fought like demons inflicting horrifying injuries on each other. Dreganaught punched the dragon in the gut, knocking the wind out of him as the creature ripped his chest armor to ribbons. Dreganaught grabbed Toothless by the neck and threw him across the glacier. The dragon flew through the air and shot three fire blasts at the automaton who deflected two of the shots but the third hit him in the face and left a large scorch mark. The Vikings and Atlantians had stopped fighting and watched in suspense as the two fought to the bitter end. Toothless jumped at the automaton and punched him in the face with all his strength as the machine stabbed him in the shoulder with one of his arm blades. Toothless snarled grabbed the blade pulled it out of his shoulder with his talons and snapped it in two. Dreganaught cursed as the night fury began to gain the upper hand.

The dragon smacked the automaton with his tail and then drove his claws into the machines leg tearing out vital oil lines. Dreganaught curb stomped the dragon and shot him in the side with his energy cannon. The Night Fury stumbled and resumed his attack, using his jaws to rip off one of the automatons wings and then smacked the machine in the face with it. Dreganaught shot the Dragon several more times with his energy cannon but he might as well of been pinching the dragon. Then Triton attempted to stop the fight.

"Both of you enough, Black Death is our real enemy!" He shouted.

Toothless backed off, but Dreganaught merely snarled.

"Worthless flesh bag, I knew you would not have the stomach to finish this war" He growled.

"We should really rethink this Dreganaught, Stand down." Triton instructed.

But the automaton snarled and devoured the upper half of the Atlantian prince`s body.

"Now we finish this, Dragon." The automaton growled.

The two began to battle once again.

Toothless jumped at the automaton and delivered a stunning superman punch to the face.

Dreganaught slashed and clawed at the dragon as he began to pin him to the ground.

Then Toothless reached in to Dreganaught's jaws grabbed and with a furious roar ripped the automatons head in two, then ripped his chest open and shot the crystal that powered the automaton to pieces with a single fire blast. Oil splurged from the stump that was Dreganaught`s neck, the mechanical gore is indescribable. Toothless kicked the limp corpse and growled at it, and then he rolled it to the edge of the glacier and pushed it into the sea. The dragon had hundreds of bruises and ugly scratches, then he limped over to Zoe`s corpse. The female automaton was clinging to life, her eyes were flickering and a pool of oil was gathering where her legs should have been.

"Toothless, is that you?" She asked.

The dragon nodded.

"I`m in pretty bad shape aren't I?" She asked.

Toothless shook his head, but it still looked as if he were trying to convince himself.

"Liar." she said weakly, then reached out and touched Toothless` face with her claws.

"These last few days have been…amazing, thanks to you I had a purpose again." She told the dragon.

Then she winced and Toothless nuzzled her in the face with worry.

"Just let me go Toothless, everything will be ok." She assured him.

The Night Fury shook his head; tears were welling up in his big green eyes.

Zoe`s eyes were beginning to close.

"I love you" She whispered then her hand went slack.

Toothless shut his eyes tightly, Hiccup shook his head, and Camicazi gulped down a sob.

Astrid walked up to Hiccup; she had survived her battle at sea and slain Vorsarax. Who`s head was hanging by a rope from her belt.

The Atlantian army was mourning their prince.

The war had been a complete waste and both sides knew it, a senseless loss of human life.

Hiccup hugged Astrid tightly as they watched Toothless mourn the loss of a friend.

Then the Vikings began to board their ships and left for home.

When our heroes' arrived at Berk once again, their homecoming was bittersweet.

95% of the Vikings that had gone to battle were now dead; the rest would be haunted for the rest of their lives.

Toothless hadn't slept for 3 days, he stared angrily at the sky as if blaming the gods for Zoe`s death. He sat on the seaside, his tail and head hanging off the cliff that dropped into the sea. Hiccup and Astrid were cuddling under a tree behind him.

Then a lightning bolt struck the night Fury directly in the head, and Toothless understood everything he saw who was responsible for this madness and he knew that they would pay with their lives this is what he saw:

15349_**W**_238939039SR71234782348927568 5645845616786469746764646373 46949763402740E

13626026490234T5104602447947 40936034060246_**R**_2346046026402640246037172464 65062460245027001

K_**T**_6286926926203602361310361263 3649603640_**H**_5604036195340456402364062046 2046026445924_**E**_0

J923_**Ω**_3510351034629362240502459032 0450_**SEV**_4604573733734629046239130452 935323_**RIANS**_

Fenir was coming to Berk; it wasn't a question of if it was a question of when. Toothless turned to look at his friends who gasped at the Night Fury`s eyes, which were now electric blue.

_**The End**_


End file.
